


ASFRAYTEAM

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: After the unfortunate break-up with Haruka Nanami, Ranmaru Kurosaki stopped at a random bar to drink his sorrows away. Unknown to him, someone was there to hear him out, and give him the company he will never let go.[Last Chapter will be Heavy Smut. Be warned.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Title: A Signal Fire to Run, As Yesterday Threw Everything At Me
> 
> If you're a huge fan of Ranmaru and Haruka together, I suggest you steer away from this Novella. I do not support Haruka with pretty much anyone in Uta no Prince Sama due to her bland, Creator's Pet status where she can bend the guys in her favor, Ranmaru included.
> 
> But rest assured, I will not simply bash on Haruka because I hate her. Haruka's perspective will be written soon once I finished this novella.
> 
> This is a novella divided into four chapters due to length. 
> 
> I do not own anything, other than the Original Character.

_In the confusion and the aftermath_  
_You are my signal fire_  
_The only resolution and the only joy_  
_Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes_

_[Snow Patrol - Signal Fire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=11KD3gN6Bus) _

* * *

 

  
Who would had thought… They’d known each other for a day, and the next thing he blurted out after the afterglow was out of the blue, but he meant it wholeheartedly.

 

“Let’s get married.”

 

His silver eyes directly gazed at her gray orbs, wide from confusion.

 

“You heard me.” He spoke without hesitation. He sat up and turned to his side, his hand intertwining with her hand.

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

* * *

 

Turning back time, before he met her, Ranmaru Kurosaki was in a happy relationship with the extraordinary composer Haruka Nanami. After his internal struggles from embracing his job as an idol, and letting his walls crumble to reveal his true, soft side, he’d finally had the courage to ask her out, in which she’d reciprocated without hesitation. Both of them had lived their lives together, stray cats as their company, and enjoying each other’s embraces.

 

But it didn’t even last long.

 

When Ranmaru yearned for more intimacy, other than their occasional heated kiss, and groping with no restraints, Haruka tended to shy away and push him off. He understood her actions at first; Haruka was like a shrine maiden: pure, honest, and always ready to lend a hand. She was also timid and frail, a gentle soul. But when she recently outright refused him to bite her neck, his suspicion had born. The young woman had always let him made his mark on her skin, why reject him now?

 

That was when the rift from their relationship was created. Ranmaru ended up being sexually frustrated at his girlfriend as their intimacy came into a complete drought. He also noticed that whenever she returned home, she was exhausted, sweat covered her skin, and sometimes, her outfits were unorganized.

 

Haruka had low stamina, she couldn’t run a marathon while she composed songs for musicians, could she? He was aware of Shining Saotome’s bizarre tasks, but he wouldn’t give her a hard time, especially since he sees her in high regard.

 

A week had passed, and Ranmaru had enough. He wanted to have sex with her _now_ , whether she wanted to or not. He just need to break her modesty so he could finally rock her world and give her the most memorable time of her life.

 

When Haruka came home, she was a total mess. Her clothes were practically placed in a hurry; her yellow blouse was filled with wrinkles, the red ribbon attached at the center was asymmetrical, and her long, white skirt was unusually moist. Her bright, reddish-orange short hair was out of place, and worst of all, Haruka was _panting_.

 

What he’d seen was the _final straw._ Ranmaru rose from his seat and approached her, the cord inside his head snapped, activating his abandoned affection to burn within his chest, his mind ordering him to just **_dominate_ ** this girl right here, **_right now_ ** _._

 

Before Haruka could greet him good evening, Ranmaru seized her wrists and slammed her body against the door. Fear flashed on her face, sending goosebumps on her skin. He was dangerously close, and his hands were gripping too tightly around her wrists. The young woman tried to squirm under him, to escape, but he pressed his body against her, feeling his hot breath against her skin.

 

Haruka felt her bile rising to her throat when she felt his tongue swipe the exposed skin of her neck. His teeth grazed on the _sensitive_ spot, where a fresh love mark was created recently. She shut her eyes closed and whimpered in fear as his mouth trailed upward, capturing her earlobe.

 

“You’re always late…” His low, husky voice was far from arousing for Haruka, “You never let me kiss you anymore…”

 

“R-Ranmaru…” She swallowed the lump from her throat. She crossed her legs as her arms were pulled upwards, one large hand was coiled around her wrists. Tears already formed from the corner of her eyes as her lips trembled from fear, “Please… No… Don’t…”

 

She kept begging to be freed, to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. Not anymore. He wouldn't  apologize with a playful frown on his face anymore.

 

With his free hand, Ranmaru roughly tugged on the strap of her blouse, easily tearing it apart. The sight of her bare breasts being freed from her top made him scowl, as his stomach churned from protest. There were love marks _all over_ her skin, and some saliva were still in the process of drying.

 

This was the biggest evidence that Haruka was cheating behind his back.

 

Of course, his naive, loving self tried to reason out that _he’d_ done that to her, not another man. And yet, he knew it wasn’t true.

 

“Who the fuck did this to you…” He growled, it wasn’t a question.

 

Haruka whimpered when his hand toyed with her erect nipples, rolling it between his thumb and index finger, roughly tugging it. His eyes swept on the hickeys, his idiocity still trying to implant him with false recollection just to push the idea of Haruka, _his_ Haruka, _cheating_ behind his back.

 

He stopped toying with her nipples as he  pulled his face away. His eyes travelled to see her skin filled with hickeys everywhere. He cupped her chin and forced her to look back at him, pressing his thumb and finger together to force her eyelids open. Ranmaru shot her a dirty, angry look, “Tell me, who are you seeing behind my back?!”

 

Haruka shook her head, struggling for personal space, to feel less constricted, “I-It’s just… Just an accident on a shooting-”

 

“You’re not a fucking actress, Haruka, you’re a fucking composer!” He roared, fury evident on his eyes. “Is this why you don’t let me touch you anymore?!” He jabbed his index finger on every single red marks on her skin, “You found someone better!?” He pressed his forehead against hers, “Are you that of a closet slut?!”

 

“Ranmaru! I-”  
  
She was unable to defend herself as his hand flew towards the waistband of her long, black skirt. Ranmaru slid the zipper down, quickly clawing her panties apart before the skirt could land on her ankle. She tried to deny his access but his knee was preventing her to pressed her legs together. All she could do was to scream in protest, but it was futile as her panties were torn with a rough pull from the waistband.

 

What Ranmaru saw below made his mouth drop open and lose his grip on her wrists, his feet slowly moving backwards from horror.

 

She was leaking, white sperm splattered on her crotch as her quim released the excess of the fluids from sex. Her clit was red and swollen, and her inner thighs wasn’t free from the red marks.

 

Haruka covered her face from shame. There was nothing she could do but to cry. She was fully exposed.

 

Ranmaru stared at her with disbelief, betrayal, and _pain_. How could someone like her do this to him? After all they’d been through? Was their relationship… a lie? Did it meant nothing for her? Was that why she was distancing herself from him?

 

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Ranmaru made the first move. He’d shoved the tearful Haruka aside and opened the door. He slammed it closed, and broke into a run. He never looked back.

 

He’d lost what he thought was his new home, his new future. Everything came crashing down. His dreams, his future, his plans… All gone. He felt lost, alone… despair flooding in at full force, eating his soul. As he slowed into a stop, he just realized he was crying, tears ruining his eyeliner and made him look like an ugly mess. He was so fucking hurt…

 

Ranmaru thought he found the one he could trust the most. He thought she was the angel that saved him from hell. He already sacrificed a lot for her, only to end up like this. He glanced up to see neon lights flashing nearby. A bar.

 

Maybe a drink or few could help him forget for a while.

 

Ranmaru opened the door to be greeted with the aroma of high-class beverage. He was expecting the stench of beer, but it looked like he stumbled on a higher caliber. He still had some cash left in his pocket, and he desperately needed to drown his sorrow so he could at least perform normally in his next project.

 

The bar was filled with people, oozing of a lonely vibe. Their voices barely audible, if the table had a group, and the loners lacked the color on their eyes… He’ll join them soon on that department.

 

He approached the table counter and sat on the bar stool, near a person hidden from the oversized hoodie. He grabbed the bartender’s attention and requested something heavy, which made the bartender raise an eyebrow.

 

Ranmaru wasn’t really a drinker.

 

“Give him vodka,” A feminine voice. The hoodie-clad female gestured her head at him, “By the look of things, he wanna black out, fast.”

 

The bartender nodded and prepared his drink.

 

Ranmaru turned to face her and muttered his thanks.

 

“Don’t mention it.” She grabbed her own glass and downed the content in one go. The light illuminated the skin the hoodie couldn’t cover from the shadows. She was pale, and had raven hair. “You looked like shit. Do you mind if I’m curious as a cat?”

 

“Not at all.” He took a deep breath. “To be fucking honest, I don’t even know anymore.”

 

The bartender returned with his request and tended the newcomer, leaving them with semi-privacy.

 

Ranmaru stayed silent as his companion patiently waited for him to speak. His eyes glanced on her figure. Her scarlet hoodie was one-size-too-big to her frame, which appeared to be slim. Her bare legs were exposed, and she wore sneakers. He felt his cock twitch, but he brushed it off. It wasn’t right to check out on a stranger after a break-up.

 

Ranmaru told his tale as he took a sip on his vodka. He recoiled at first, but got used on the aftertaste. As he poured his emotions through words and choking on his drink, somehow, he felt light and at _ease_ . It must had been the alcohol, but he was sure it was because of _her_. His sad tale soon turned into a different topic altogether, from the painful heartbreak into his passion as a rocker, and why he chose to work as an idol even though he despises women, especially the bitchy ones that takes the guys away and kept them on their leashes.

 

Her soothing, cream-soda laugh sent sparks all over his chest, like she was healing him of his pain, and replacing it with the comfort he need. Her attention was directed _at_ him, not from _someone else_ . She was fully _listening,_ she wasn’t interrupting him, and the most important of them all, she was _paying attention_. Ranmaru already enjoyed this stranger’s company to the point he was stepping the boundary by brushing his hand on her shoulder, and patting her head when she complimented his skills.

 

“Well, Mister Rockstar-turned-Idol, how many women had you wooed with your “extraordinary” skills?” She playfully bantered with him, her elbows propped on the counter as she leaned her cheek against her hand. The hoodie was still blocking her face, but her cheeky grin was now fully exposed.

 

Ranmaru shook his head, his cheeks turning pink as he admitted the truth, “Honestly, I can’t even get laid. Not even once. Not even with my ex. That’s kind of a loser, incel I am. Nobody wants my fresh, virgin meat. I’m pathetic, right?” He chuckled dryly.

 

She shook her head, and finally, she pulled the hoodie away from her head. The woman gave him an amused, toothy grin as she eyed him carefully, “Are you sure you’re an incel? For a handsome face like yours, minus the screw up of course, I won’t believe you’re still a virgin.”

 

The woman lost her mirth when his face fell, eyes wide from shock and his body went rigid.

 

“Uh… Sir Idol?”

 

Ranmaru’s nerves lost function. This woman was a total _goddess!_ Long matte black hair, gray eyes that sparkled at the spotlight, rosy pale skin, plump, pink lips… He felt a growing tent on his pants, but what he was feeling wasn’t just lust alone.

 

He’d fell for her, **_hard._ **

 

Ranmaru leaned close, his hands cupping both of her cheeks. The woman quirked her eyebrow as she just sat there, watching his next move. Her fingers played on the glass she was holding, as a way to maintain her calm composure.

 

“You’re beautiful…” He muttered, lost in her eyes.

 

Her cheeks flushed pink, bewildered at his random compliment. Sure, he already invaded her personal space, but she assumed that he was just being tipsy and she enjoyed his company _too much_ to care. She should had minded the invisible rule of contact to strangers more…

 

“Tell me…” He breathed, then inched closer to her face, the smell of alcohol wafting on his nose, “Does your boyfriend know you’re out here? Are you giving him more attention than the rest of us?”

 

He was hurt, he was in pain. Those words echoed inside her head. The woman grasped his wrists and tugged them down, successfully freeing her squished cheeks. She shook her head as she gave out a solemn smile, “I have no boyfriend, nor someone who takes care of me. I’m alone in this world, and I’m used to it.” She watched him sit back on his chair, his face crestfallen from her confession. She couldn’t help but adjust her hands so she’s holding his hands instead, a rather intimate moment with a stranger. “You’re tipsy, borderline drunk, you’re not acting yourself. I don’t want you to regret a lot of things anymore. You should go home.”

 

It was the perfect words to regain some of his sanity back. Ranmaru blinked rapidly as he shook his head to fend off the drowsiness, as well as his horniness. Whether she noticed or not, he was not sure. “I’m sorry… It’s just…” He sighed, “I really don’t fucking know anymore.” He pulled his hands away from hers and ruffled his hair, “God, I’m such a fucking mess right now.” He glanced up at her and gave her an apologetic look, “And I fucking tried to take advantage of you like a drunk man next door. I’m really sorry about that… I don’t even fucking know your name, yet here I am about to commit something bad.”

 

She’d let him vent, rant, express his frustrations. That was the reason why she was here on a cold, Friday night, at this exact place at the exact time. Hiding her identity, she would try to lend a help on the fallen, the broken, the lost, and give them her advice.

 

This was the first time that someone actually took interest in her, and the first time someone made a move on her.

 

Strangely enough, she didn’t took it in a negative note. Was she that curious, or was her longing for intimacy clouding her judgement?

 

As he’d said, she didn’t even know _his_ name.

 

Some of his words fell deaf on her ears, as his speech turned gibberish to be understood. She just stared at him, understanding his pain through his body action. Her heart raced when Ranmaru fell towards her, nuzzling his face on her shoulder, muttering the word “why” over and over. Her instincts kicked in as she caressed his back, quickly noticing his toned physique; rock-hard and lean. Her other hand flew towards his spiky, silver hair, brushing her palm over its ends, tickling her. Was this how it feels to be hugged? To hug? Someone to embrace other than your own father?

 

She pushed her inner turmoil aside as she focused on calming _him_ down. That was her priority, her main objective. She shouldn’t let her _own_ struggles come into play, not with a total, heart-broken stranger.

 

Sighing, she stood up, dragging his body with her. They need to head home, _he_ needs to go home. He was now a crying mess on her shoulder, and she had a rule that no one should embarrass themselves in this place, and that included weeping their heart out. She leaned towards his ear, whispering that she could drive him to his home.

 

“I have nowhere else to go…” He responded, “I don’t wanna go back to my shitty-ass apartment. I don’t wanna drown in loneliness!” He pulled away to stare directly at her, “Don’t drag my ass back home, please…” More tears rolled down from his cheek as his grip on her hoodie tightened.

 

Yes, he’d tried to make a dumb move on her, but it was because he was too damn _lonely_ he needed some _intimate_ _company,_ and she fit the bill. He was close to being drunk, but he still had his consciousness, which he was thankful for. He wished to be with her longer, but somewhere else. Ranmaru couldn’t care less if his vulnerability was fully exposed at this point.

 

“I…” The woman trailed off, trying to think of a possible answer that won’t hurt him anymore. Obviously, she couldn’t force him to send him back to his place; the high possibility of him taking his own life because of her worst decision will haunt her until she, too, cut the rope on her end. She also couldn’t bring him to a nearest hotel: she didn’t know how much money he had left, and the same possibility of killing himself was still high.

 

There was only one option she knew, and it was the only thing that could benefit them both: company.

 

She reached out and wiped his tears with her thumb. The woman took a deep breath, then dug the pocket of her hoodie to slam the payment on the counter without taking her eyes off him.

 

She gave him a gentle smile, a smile that says everything will be alright, “I’ll be paying for his drink. The change is yours.”

 

Ranmaru wasn’t able to voice out his protest. He got lost deeper with the flash of her gentle smile.

 

A gentle smile…

 

Was this woman the real angel he’d been longing for? Will this angel bring him under her wing?

 

Ranmaru could only follow her footsteps until he was guided on the passenger seat of her compact car. Drowsiness and nausea was starting to rise, but he didn’t wanna close his eyes. The sight of her doing her best to keep him afloat was the only thing that was now keeping him from eventually losing control of himself as he was fully consumed from his inner turmoil.

 

He just kept staring at her. Her voice was now barely audible. She reached out and buckle his seatbelt, then patted his head, telling him to get some shuteye until they arrived at their place. He did as what he was told and rested in peace for once.

 

The woman drove in silence, occasionally glancing at his broken companion with a sympathetic smile on her lips. He was probably the worst out of all the people she’d comforted, and the only person who’ll stay at her rather wealthy home. She felt weary, though, bringing a stranger home, and a tipsy-to-drunk one to boot. She was aware she’ll give up her first kiss on this guy when his hormones kicked in. She hoped she won’t give up her virginity too soon.

 

The ride home wasn’t as quiet as she thought; Ranmaru muttered something about being saved by an angel. She assumed he was talking about her ex, but it wasn’t the case when the next words came from his mouth.

 

“I wonder what’s the angel’s name…” He snored, shifting from his place.

 

“I wonder when we’ll introduce ourselves, too…” She softly muttered.

 

Her heart rate picked up, and she felt her cheeks flushed pink. No, she must concentrate on the road ahead. This was strictly only to comfort him, not to date him. He just broke up for pete’s sake. She didn’t even know him, other than he’s part of an idol group called QUARTET NIGHT, under Shining Agency. How in the world did she not heard of them, as an avid fan of STARISH on the same agency, was beyond her.

 

Her car slowed into a stop as she drove closer to her destination. At the front of a large gate, there was a machine that had Radio Frequency Identification, where a special ID was needed to be scanned so the gate will open. The place were close to be called isolated as there was only one occupant on this place, and that was herself. Various plants and trees occupied the space needed to give off an environmental welcome.

 

With a loud beep, the gate rolled open. The woman drove forward, and the gate closed behind them. It wouldn’t be long until she’d reached her home, but this time, she had company.

 

She glanced to her right to see him still fast-asleep.

 

The urge to reached out and massage his hair was strong, but she held back.

 

They finally arrived at her mansion. Two-story, spacious house built from cement for sturdiness. The woman wasn’t an expert on trivial stuff like the components of her home, so she relied on her networks to fill in the blanks and help her look for solutions.

 

She shut off the engine and gently shook his shoulder. “Hey, we’ve arrived.” A loud groan escaped his lips, but his eyelids were still shut. He squirmed, and tried to swat her hand away, “Go away… Lemme nap in peace…”

 

The woman couldn’t help but slip out a small chuckle, “Sir Idol, it’s time to wake up. Come on, you can sleep in the guest room.”

 

His eyes suddenly flew open. Ranmaru frantically looked left and right, “Huh- Wha- Where am I?!” Realization struck him as his head throbbed and his eyes landed on her face, “Urgh! Ugh… I remember now… Shit, my head…” His hand clutched on his head, trying to repress the pain.

 

“Easy there. Don’t push yourself too hard. You’re having a hangover.” She unfastened her seatbelt then leaned towards him to do the same for him.

 

Ranmaru breathed in her scent, which smelled  of vanilla and lemon. This made him more awake, but also more aroused. The woman said he was now having a hangover, but he couldn’t feel the majority of his nerves. He felt afloat on his body, head throbbing but he was now fully conscious. She got out of the car and went around to open the door on his side.

 

The woman held out her hand with a gentle smile on her lips, “Come on. I’ll help you out.”

 

She was truly an angel he needed, but an angel he didn’t deserve.

 

He could be stuck on a normal bar, get drunk and cause trouble, get mugged in the process and possibly die from his stupidity on drowning his sorrows away by liquor. But here he was now, about to spend the night with an angel of a stranger, who was more than willing to put up with his bullshit. God, what embarrassing shit he’d said while drunk- wait, he remembered. He was tipsy, he changed the subject from his discovery of Haruka’s cum-filled pussy to wishing he painted the inner walls of his fans in a span of nanosecond.

 

Ranmaru covered his face. He was a piece of shit.

 

“Are you alright?” He felt her hands landing on his shoulders. She gently but firmly took hold of him and carefully moved him out from his seat. She grunted and wheezed, his body mass was too much for her well-athletic body. She softly pushed his back against her car, then kicked the door close.

 

“Talk to me,” She caressed her palm against his cheek, “Come on, speak up.”

 

The man just realized his eyes was close until he blinked. He glanced at her, and struggled to give her a cheeky grin on his current state, “Sorry to worry you… I feel absolutely like shit right now… Ugh…” He massaged his temple with one hand.

 

“Let me help you walk.” She slung his arm around her shoulder, then took hold of his upper body. He obliged and made sure he wasn’t giving her too much of a hard time.

 

Navigating her place was easier than she anticipated. Thankfully, she didn’t have to drag Ranmaru along; he also used his limbs to move, and tried to shift his weight to his feet rather than his torso. Without much problem, they stood at the door of the guest bedroom. The woman dug her hand inside her pocket, fetching her keys out to unlock the room. She pocketed the key back on her hoodie pocket and turned the knob, kicking it open. The pair staggered to reach the comforts of the bed, and she carefully laid him down.

 

The woman stretched her arms as she let out a long yawn, “Man, that was tough.” She glanced at his direction and gave him a gentle smile, “Just rest here, okay?”

 

Ranmaru struggled to sit up from the bed. She rushed towards him to help him up, confusion etched on her face.

 

“Do you need something?”

 

He didn’t say anything. His eyes stared directly at her, soft breath escaping his lips.

 

Ranmaru slowly reached up to touch her cheek, making her more and more puzzled by his actions. He traced his thumb across her cheekbone, then leaned closer. The woman was unable to back away in time; she was frozen in place, wondering about his next move, questioning his motives, naivety functioning in her head.

 

He planted his lips against her, softly, observing her reaction. Her eyes widened from surprise as a soft gasp escaped from her lips. He proceeded to nibble on her lower lip, earning a soft moan from her. His tongue brushed across her flesh, then tentatively traced it inside her mouth, timidly swiping it against her own. HIs other hand went to the back of her head, locking her in place as he continued his ministration.

 

Why was he doing this, the back of his mind wonder as his eyes fluttered close when he felt her swipe back. It was wrong, he was just feeling the despair of being heartbroken, and he was now trading saliva with a complete stranger, a woman from a bar. He shouldn’t be doing this, and yet… the way she responded, it held more interest than Haruka’s. Even if she was reluctant, she was doing something _in return_. He felt her deepen the kiss as their dances gradually became erratic, lost in the world of pleasure.

 

This had to stop. The woman pulled away from him, panting from the lack of oxygen. Her hands landed against his chest, which only fueled the lust-filled environment.

 

Was she actually feeling aroused?

 

She clearly knew the answer: she was _not_. The longing for warmth was the one that drove her to push him towards the mattress, dominating control. His eyes were hazy as he kept breathing, waiting for her next move.

 

She could had continued further, but she knew it was wrong, and she had a feeling he was thinking the same way, as he did _nothing_ to coax her further. His silver eyes were still filled with pain, and kissing the scars away wasn’t the best choice. She leaned closer, not to claim his lips but to plant a chaste peck on his cheek, then whispered to his ear, “You should rest… I’ll see you tomorrow…”

 

That was enough to cast him to sleep. His eyelids were starting to close, but not before tugging the fabric of her hoodie and begging her to stay with him.

 

She complied. It was the least she could do for rejecting to advance their heated exchange further. She removed her hoodie and placed it gently on the floor, leaving her with a white camisole that showed off her well-toned arms and her ample bosom. She crawled to his side, nestling her head against his chest, breathing in to his musky smell, then drifted to a warm slumber.

 

With the last bit of his strength, he adjusted his arm to wrap it around her waist, hugging her closer. Ranmaru hoped he’ll be forgiven tomorrow, and maybe when he was fully recovered, he could start his new future with the angel that saved him from sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2A

_ Have heart, my dear _

_ We're bound to be afraid _

_ Even if it's just for a few days _

_ Making up for all this mess _

 

_[Snow Patrol - Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jS8IZcx7tJY) _

* * *

 

 

Ranmaru stood in the center, his audience eagerly waited for him to sing. Cheers echoed inside the concert hall, kingsblades forming a sea of rainbow lights. Bass guitar at his hand, he glanced at his side to see her standing beside him, her fingers ready to strum the strings of her electric guitar. The woman who filled the void of loneliness in his heart. Staring back at the audience, he saw her… Haruka… glowsticks in possession. Strangely enough, he didn’t felt ill seeing her, like he managed to moved on. 

 

Ranmaru leaned close to the microphone, “This cover is a song about a father singing a lullaby to his yet-to-be-born daughter. You all had to fully understand this magnificent song to its core to understand the whole passage. I trust that you all can do that?”

 

A cheer roared from the audience, the answer to his inquiry. He looked at Haruka again, observing her reaction. 

 

“But before I start, lemme get this off my chest,” He pointed his finger towards the composer, “The biggest regret in my whole life is dating you.”

* * *

 

 

The sound of birds chirping in harmony rang through his ears. Ranmaru’s eyes flew open, groaning at the intense headache drumming in his head. He felt his forehead, his temperature was high. He still could recall the break-up and the night before. Speaking of… 

 

He didn’t feel any presence on the side of his bed. He felt the warmth on the bed sheets, and realized how spacious a king-sized bed was. There was still a sign that she did slept with him. He rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, hoping it would at least subdue the pain.

 

Maybe she had work. Maybe she lied and left him in a hotel room. Maybe she abandoned him. 

 

His thoughts were disrupted when the door burst open, the angel emerging with a tray of breakfast meal in her hand. Her eyes widened when she saw him fully awake, “You’re up already? How do you feel?” 

 

“Shit.” He pointed at his temple, “Big headache. I’m not nauseated, my head’s just killing me.” 

 

She quickened her pace and placed the tray on the nightstand. Soramaru took hold of his shoulders to pull him into a sitting position.  She grabbed the pitcher and filled the empty glass with water. She held the glass out for him. The man accepted it and took his time swallowing the cool liquid, making sure he won’t choke mid-drinking. The woman sat on the edge of the bed as she grab the plate filled with butter toasted egg sandwich and placed it on her lap. 

 

“Time is the only way to fully cure a hangover, but you need to drink a lot of fluids and fill your stomach with food.” She held up the sandwich close to his mouth, implying he should take a bite. 

 

Ranmaru glanced at her, then took a small bite on the food. When it struck his taste buds, he withheld himself from taking a larger portion so he wouldn’t scare her off. He wondered how this woman could make a fine-tasting sandwich with only egg and butter. The usual he ate tasted bland; some lacked seasoning, some eggs were either overcooked or undercooked, and some bread were burned toast.

 

She was truly an angel.

 

“Thanks.” He licked his lips, savoring the leftover meal on his mouth, “I wonder when will you share your name, though.” He gave her a cheeky grin.

 

Her cheeks flushed pink, clearing her throat, “Um… sorry if I didn’t introduced myself sooner. My name’s Soramaru Hoshizora.” She let her hand fall after the sandwich was fully consumed. 

 

He gave her a small smile, “Ranmaru Kurosaki, member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT. About how I managed to not introduce myself last night, I don’t even know. At least we can call each other other than ‘Miss’ and ‘Sir’ now.” 

 

“True.” She felt his forehead, “Do you want to go back to sleep? That’ll help cure your hangover quicker.” 

 

He shook his head, “I can manage. Thanks for feeding me.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Ranmaru…” She averted her gaze, her heart-rate picking up again. “I’m here to help, after all.” A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. 

 

When she turned around to face him again, his face was just a few inches away from her. Her face reddened as she back away, “Is there a problem…?”

 

Ranmaru couldn’t help but slip out a mischievous smirk, “You’re interested.” 

 

Whether he fully moved on from Haruka or not, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to forget about his ex, forget that he went out with her, forget everything. What was more important was the present: an angel named Soramaru taking care of him.

 

...Like a wife. 

 

Both of their eyes widened from shock, with two different reasons.

 

Why did he thought of her as a wife… when he didn’t even know her that well?

 

Soramaru got off from the bed, stomping her foot on the ground as she clenched her fists, “I am not… Not the thought you’re implying, anyway!” She turned her back towards him as she crossed her arms. For some reason, she wished he complied on sleeping instead. This was turning for the worst, emotion-wise. 

 

Soramaru didn’t want to be a rebound, after all. 

 

Just the thought of her filling the gap on his holes, and then soon enough, he made up with his ex-girlfriend whose name he forgot to mention… 

 

Her face dropped. How come that she felt so crushed? 

 

She barely knew him, they hadn’t even hang out for a good amount of time. Her mind tried to rationalize, to keep her in check. He was only here so she could comfort him further, to ease the pain in his heart. That’s the only reason he was here. 

 

She shouldn’t let the loneliness creep in and make things worse for the both of them. 

 

“Something the matter?” Ranmaru clasped his hand on her shoulder, worry etched on his face, “Your face turned serious, like you got hit by a truck…” 

 

She glanced back, tried to give him a reassuring smile, but her lips turned too lopsided, speaking what she was truly feeling. She couldn’t lie to him. “Look, Ranmaru. I just…” She deeply sigh, feeling his forehead again, “If you can listen to my woe, feel free to join me in the living room. I’ll set up something to keep us entertained.” 

 

Soramaru blushed, embarrassed. After comforting him, she gave him a choice to listen to her  _ own _ problem. How… rude, she thought. Or it wasn’t rude at all?

 

Ranmaru patted her head, smiling, “I’m all ears. It’s my payment for you, and a way to make it up to you about last night.” 

 

“Right…” She cleared her throat and made way to the door, “If you’re not going to stay here, just wait in the living room. Feel free to boot the TV open.” 

 

The man was left alone with his thoughts. Seeing her as a savior, an angel, and as a wife… Even she was creeped out at him. It wasn’t even a full day, and he told her she’s interested in him. 

 

Ranmaru, you fucking dumbass! Was he really that desperate to get in her pants?! 

 

Shaking his head, he knew it was more than just getting laid. Even if he was aroused, his heart was hammering inside his chest. The sudden longing to keep her in his arms was too surreal, and yet that was what he truly feel. 

 

Approaching the door, he took a deep breath. As what he kept chanting inside his head, Soramaru was an angel. She’d saved him. But it’s not natural to get too interested in her, especially since he just got over from the painful heartbreak. Was he fully free and ready to let it go?

 

Come on, Ranmaru. Get a grip. 

 

He twisted the knob and pulled the door open. His eyes scanned his surroundings: he was in a small, short hallway. There was another door on his left, and two doors in the opposite side. At the end of the hallway to his right was another door with the label “To The Attic.”, on his left was the living room. The hallway was painted brown, which made it darker, but he could see that the living room was painted beige. 

 

Ranmaru closed the door and headed to the living room. Her place was  _ spacious _ , way bigger than his colleagues. The guest room he stayed over look so plain, he that thought her place were average at best. But in here… majority of her stuff were high-end technologies, expensive furnitures, and various display of rare figurines of Anime. His eyes landed on something peculiar; a collection of STARISH merchandises, but most of them comes from Tokiya Ichinose. 

 

There was a letter next on Tokiya’s solo CDs.

 

_ Dear Maru,  _

 

_ Thank you for everything that you’d done for me, ever since from the beginning. You were always there to listen to my rants and woes, and never get irritated when I keep talking to you just to vent. I feel bad as your childhood friend, but you always insists that that’s what true friends do, and so we grew closer… like siblings.  _

 

_ You were right about love. It’s a strange thing. I thought I was in love with you, but I was, yet only as a friend. The one that took my breath away was someone else, someone who I never talked much at first, but destiny has other plans. Even when I thought I lost all hope, I was blessed to have another chance to be with her.  _

 

_ You stepped in and gave me the proper push to ask her out, which I’m truly grateful for. I truly appreciate your friendship and your aid, Maru. Thank you for being the guardian I needed in my life. As I finally depart from this humble home, always remember that I’ll never miss a chance to talk to you, even with a drop of a small text on your phone. It’s time for me to make my way to my new home; the future with my beloved. _

 

_ Your Truly Grateful Friend,  _

_ Toki _

 

“They were close, huh?” Ranmaru muttered, “I can’t believe Tokiya knows her, let alone be friends with her since they were kids…” 

 

He felt a pang of jealousy inside his chest, but the fact that Tokiya was now dating someone else made him cool down. 

 

...Was he really jealous? Did that mean… the bullshit thought of him falling for her hard, was actually true? Could he really fall in love that quick, even though he didn’t know her that well?

 

“Ranmaru?” 

 

The man glanced at her, a tray of food on her hands. Her face was filled with sweat from the heat of the kitchen. 

 

“Ah. Just got curious,” He motioned the display case, “Didn’t know you’re a fan of STARISH and friends with Tokiya,” He grinned, “That guy’s a perfectionist and barely hangs out with his team.” 

 

Soramaru chuckled, setting the tray on the table. “It’s strange indeed. I didn’t know if I should treat him as a son or as a brother before.” Her face fell as she lowered her head, “I guess it’s a mixture of both.” She looked up and hid her pain, waving her hand to the couch, “I have a story to share, after all.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes, “Soramaru…” 

 

“Oh, before that, do you need to use the bathroom? It’s over there.” She pointed her finger on the white door, “I mean, you still look like shit.” She tried to conceal her grin.

 

Trying to change the subject, just like him. He complied for now, “Thanks. Be back in a bit.” 

 

If he was to trust his guts and assumptions, her pain had to come from Tokiya himself.

* * *

 

 

He spent a good amount of time doing his business in her bathroom as he got mesmerized by the aroma. As he stared at himself in the mirror, he looked so much better than last night. There was light in his silver eyes now, and this was the only time he realized his aesthetic purple eye contact was missing. He did his best to wash off the smeared eyeliner, which made his eyes look slightly smaller. HIs hair lost its wax that held it up. It was now a natural, unkempt silver hair. It felt too weird seeing his hair loose, but he had to admit, he didn’t look bad at all.

 

Ranmaru exhaled, then splashed cold water on his face. 

 

...This was weird. So weird. 

 

He was so hung up on being heartbroken, then the next morning, he quickly recovered like he never felt pain at all. 

 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

 

The man glanced at the door. Soramaru was probably waiting for him to come back. How much time had passed now? 

 

Comparing what he was currently feeling towards the angel between his ex-girlfriend… No… This couldn’t be. 

 

Ranmaru shook his head. Haruka cheated, end of question. After Soramaru shared her tale, he would find the time to question his past relationship with Haruka.

* * *

 

 

“It’s silly to display Toki’s letter for my visitors to see,” She placed her palm against the glass, “It’s been three days since his last visit here. I wonder how he is living with his dream girl. Haven’t heard of him since yesterday.” 

 

The bathroom door swung open. Soramaru glanced at its direction to see Ranmaru emerged from the room, fully refreshed and and in a better state. She proceeded to sit down on the couch, the morning news as background noise, ample amount of warm pancakes on two plates, and fresh orange juice set on the coffee table. She clenched and then relaxed her fists; this was the first time she’ll finally open up to someone else, let alone someone she still wasn’t sure if he’s trustworthy or not. 

 

Sure, she used to have Toki, but she didn’t wanna burden him with  _ her _ woes, so she kept herself quiet. 

 

But it was too late to back down the offer now. Soramaru asked  _ him _ , and he obliged. He had consent to listen. As he sat down beside him with a smile, she knew her time starts now. 

 

Releasing a deep breath, she faced Ranmaru, “Are you sure you wanna listen to my boring story?” 

 

“Boring?” A coy smile emerged on his lips, “My story  _ was  _ boring, and you just let me go on and on until I eventually changed the subject because you’re too damn fun to hang out with.” He patted her head again, “So go ahead. I’m all ears.” 

 

“Okay. So, um… How should I start…” Soramaru fidgeted with her fingers, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, “Er, what do you want to hear from me?” She nervously chuckled, eyes flashing from him to the TV.

 

Ranmaru reached out to hold her hands, brushing his thumbs against her palms, “Hey, just tell me whatever is bothering you. Don’t be scared.” 

 

_ Are you sure you’re okay, Maru?  _

 

The woman closed her eyes, took a deep breath to finally let go of the lock she’d placed in her heart.

 

_ I’ll be fine without telling you, Toki. You’d been through enough. _

 

She opened her eyes and gazed at Ranmaru, who was patiently waiting for her to start. 

 

“I’m just… confused. Ranmaru, how does it feel to fall in love with your girl?” 

 

“What? What do you mean?” 

 

“Can you tell me what it feels to be in love?” She placed her hand against her chest, “I never know what I’m even going to feel.”

* * *

 

  
  


Soramaru had read a lot about love and relationships, helping Toki to come in terms with his  _ own  _ feelings, help him realize he’s only infatuated  _ towards _ her, and what he felt for his dream girl was  _ genuine _ . 

 

That was how it was suppose to be. 

 

But it wasn’t. Two weeks before he met Ranmaru, she felt a foreign ache in her heart. When Toki had a chance to be with his girl, she was more than happy to push him, give him a boost to confess his love for whoever he fell for. 

 

But when she saw Toki with the brightest smile on his face, Soramaru felt sad, and she didn’t knew why at first. It confused her; she should be happy, her childhood friend was finally going to be with her, yet she wasn’t fully happy at all.

 

Not at all. 

 

When Toki said his final farewell to her, she started to tear up. She couldn’t hide his pain. Toki became worried and approached her, doing his best to calm her down. As he spoke soothing words, her mind was flooded with doubts. 

 

Was she actually not happy to see him go? Did she wanted him to stay at her side forever? Was she so selfish? 

 

When Tokiya took a step back and gave her a reassuring smile, Soramaru felt intense sadness blowing up at full force. She wanted to latch onto his body, to beg for him to never leave him alone. Soramaru wanted him to stay forever. She wanted him to stick by her side. And yet, the words that came out from her throat was the polar opposite of what she truly wanted. 

 

She only stood here, sniffling.

 

“I’m sorry. I was… so happy! You’re growing up!” She looked up and coaxed out a forced laugh, “I’m just a bit sad I’ll be lonely again.” 

 

Tokiya stared at her with rising suspicion, but brushed it off as he slipped out a small smile, “Worry not, as I will always find a time to check on you.” He completely distanced himself away from her, then held out his pinky finger, “That’s my promise to you, Maru.” 

 

The woman wiped the corner of her eyes, then intertwined her own pinky with his, “Please. You’re the closest I have.”

* * *

 

 

“After we departed, the aching inside my chest grew harsher, colder.” She took a deep breath, “I felt alone… I still feel alone. Then an idea popped up in my head. Instead of wasting my time brooding here, why not listen to the tales of strangers that relies on vodka to run away?” A grin escaped her lips, “The idea was a success. I’d given my fair share of advices to people, and some of them took their time to repay their debt with a round of drinks. That should how it’s always been, but...” She trailed off, then jabbed her slender finger towards his chest, “Here you are, in my place and listening to my  _ own  _ woes.” 

 

When she tried to strike him again, Ranmaru caught hold of her wrist and pulled her closer, a playful smirk curved on his lips, “And you have no problem with that.” 

 

She felt the blood redirect towards her cheeks as she struggled to pull away from him, “T-That’s because you’re too miserable to go home! You said so yourself! Now, unhand me!” 

 

Ranmaru chuckled and stuck his tongue out, “And you’re suffering from pain. You hide it well, but it’s time for you to let it out,” He dragged her wrist to his chest, “Let it out on me. Stop hiding it.” His face softened, “Like you, I’m used to keeping it inside me, but if there’s something good with my past relationship with  _ her _ ,” He couldn’t dare to speak her name, “It’s to find someone to vent it out, like what you’d done for me. And so…” 

 

Ranmaru pulled her wrist, wrapping it around his torso as he proceeded to fully embrace her body. She let out a tiny squeak, but before she can do something to stop him, his broad arms were fully secured, his face just mere inches away from her ear. 

 

“I’m listening.”

* * *

 

 

Soramaru took a few shots on her drink, staring at the photograph of her and Tokiya together. Both of them were standing side by side, but with a respectable distance. He was holding the Uta Pri trophy in his hands, while she could only keep her hands at herself with a smile. On that time, she really wanted to embrace him, but she feared that if she did so, Tokiya will be confused at his feelings again and hit on her again. 

 

...But it turned out, she was the one confused.

 

Her eyes scanned at the bar. The bartender was too preoccupied with mixing the ordered drinks. Her drinking companion was fast-asleep on the counter, and there wasn’t really a trustworthy person in this place. 

 

“I guess I can never know.”

* * *

 

 

Soramaru couldn’t get his scent off her nose. It was clouding her mind, she lost track of what she was telling him. His large hand rubbing circles on her back was lulling her to drown from his warmth, to just forget about her confusion, her dwindling sanity, and just feel  _ him,  _ only  _ him. _ But she must  _ not _ fall under his spell. Her eyes tried to be as wide as possible in order to keep her consciousness at check, as she listened to his heart beat against her own. 

 

“Ranmaru, did I… Did I fall for him too late?” She didn’t dare to glance up at him, afraid to see his reaction. She observed the movement of his hand; it didn’t dether. 

 

“Looks like it,” he spoke in a nonchalant tone, “You can’t get him off your mind, and you still keep thinking of him,” He pulled his head away from her shoulder to face her, “Also, you’re not sure if you should see him as a son or a brother, because you have  _ feelings _ for him.” His hand crawled towards the back of her head, playing with her raven mane, “Why didn’t you tell him sooner?”

 

“Because I  _ thought _ I never loved him!” She bursted into tears, unable to apprehend herself from unleashing what she’d been keeping inside, “I was stupid, very stupid, to reject him twice… twice! All I wanted was the best for him, and when he finally had it, here I am having feelings for him. Do you honestly think I can drop it to him, saying, ‘Hey, guess what? I fell for you! Date me instead!’ I can’t do that… It’s too late…” She shook her head, “I fucked up, and I paid for it. It’s not like I have someone reliable to vent with…” She reached up to feel his forehead, “That is, until you came along.” 

 

“I told you, I’m all ears.” He took his hand and planted a soft kiss on the top of her hand, earning a scarlet hue on her cheeks, “And I’m glad you let it out.” 

 

“T-Thanks for listening, I guess… Whatever... “ She let out a defeated sigh, “I don’t know how to feel anymore.” 

 

“I don’t wanna butt in too quick, but…” Ranmaru leaned closer, “Why did I moved on too soon?”

 

“What?!” Soramaru narrowed her eyes, “You’re lying!” 

 

If she backed away, she was sure he’ll take advantage and tip the scale on the dangerous balance. 

 

“I’m not. I was really hurt. She broke my heart, Ha- no, I will never speak her name anymore.” He cupped her cheeks, unable to hold it back anymore. Ranmaru didn’t give a damn about the world anymore. So what if he quickly recovered from the painful heartbreak, and fell in love with a total stranger in an instant? 

 

He was willing to give up his heart for her because she was the angel that  _ healed him _ , that  _ saved him _ . 

 

“What matters is now. Soramaru, I know you’re creeped out and shit, but please, trust me that I’m not pulling your leg just to get in your pants.” 

 

“W-w-wait!” Sweat formed from her forehead, “Isn’t this too soon?! This will end before we can even fully know each other!” 

 

Her heart rate reached its maximum speed, perspiration started on every possible skin, making her camisole top moist, her tresses stick on her skin, and she felt both hot and cold. 

 

This was wrong, so wrong. It shouldn’t escalate this way. This was supposed to comfort him, and then she share her tale, and then after eating breakfast, they would either cook lunch or hang out, then she would drive him home. 

 

That was the plan.

 

“If you’re basing it on some paper, then I’m proving to you that it’s not true.” Ranmaru traced his palm towards her crown, then massaged the top of her head, slipping out a small, reassuring smile, “I’m serious: you’re a perfect wife.” 

 

This was becoming weirder and weirder, “What made you say that?!” 

 

“I’d only known you for a short time, I know, and yet…” His voice lowered into a husky whisper, “Just being with you, I already feel at ease. I couldn’t care less about the world anymore, or what it think of me. I’m exhausted with my life, and I was really ready to give up on that night.” 

 

“Ranmaru…” Can she trust him? 

 

“You’re caring, you’re sympathetic, you know how to help people… You’re a perfect girlfriend. Just, the things I know about you, you’re already proving to be someone I can trust.” He adjusted his arms so he was embracing her instead, his lips just a mere inches away from her. The man could see she was fully flustered, but her eyes gazed on. Her deep, gray orbs were filled with conviction, as she did nothing to push him away. 

 

Soramaru accepted her fate. There was no other way. She wasn’t forcing herself to love him, of course: she was willing to accept his love, as strange as it sounded. 

 

That was how true love works, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now divided into two parts due to length. Next part will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 2B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other half of Chapter 2.

_ I was spinning free, whoa _

_ With a little sweet _

_ And simple numbing me _

[Jimmy Eat World - Sweetness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROatPGGMvXg)

* * *

 

  
  


Ranmaru pulled his face away, “I don’t wanna force you.” He glanced away, embarrassed at his rashness, “I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I-” 

 

He was silenced when he felt her lips against his. His eyes grew wide open as her eyelids fluttered close. He felt her move, her palms landing on his chest, her legs scooting closer to straddle him, and her lips momentarily retreated to capture his into a deeper kiss. A low groan escaped his throat, enticed to go beyond than a simple, chaste kiss. 

 

Ranmaru tighten his hold on her as he shifted his body weight to place her back against the cushion of the couch, taking advantage of her vulnerability by rummaging her open mouth with his wet muscle. Her scent was a mixture of sweat and lemon, which drove him crazy. His hands retracted from her back to feel her body, sliding his palms to her waist then to her bare arms, as his tongue parried and swiped her own. A small mewl left her mouth as she gave in from the pleasure, unable to deny it any longer. 

 

Ranmaru pulled away to breathe and observe her face, his hands planted on her slender shoulders. She blinked, her eyes half-mast, her lips moist and slick. 

 

“We’re not doing this because we physically need it.” He closed the gap, his face just a point away for their noses to touch, “I want you to know that it’s never my intention to seduce you.” He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, “I love you, Soramaru, and I mean it.” 

 

Soramaru wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from escaping further. She leaned up to capture his lips, then swiped her tongue on his bottom lip, eliciting a low moan from him. She pulled away to gaze directly at his eyes, her own gray orbs filled with flames of no return, “Then show me with actions, Ranmaru.” Her eyelids drooped, “Tokiya shy away when I rejected him, but you keep on coming. Prove to me that you really love me.” 

 

She wanted to know if what he felt for her was real, not an illusion because of their mutual loneliness, their recent pain and recovery of letting their loved ones go forever. The ache on her heart slowly dissipated when he showered her with affections, but she knew deep inside that this wasn’t the case. Soramaru wanted to be  _ closer _ with him, to keep hearing his voice that he  _ loved _ her, and it wasn’t a made-up lie. 

 

The woman got her answer once his left hand cupped her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her deeply, his other hand intertwining with her right hand as he pressed his body against her. Her heart fluttered and ready to burst from her chest. She planted her left palm on top of his left hand as their kiss got more intimate and heated. Ranmaru wriggled his tongue against her lips, prying it open to invade her mouth. She breathed soft moans as his tongue explored her warm cavern. 

 

Both of their bodies were now covered in sweat, amplifying the natural aroma of their bodies, driving them further. 

 

Their tongues danced as Ranmaru pulled his head away to breathe, inhaling her scent as she did the same. Their gasps of pleasure were gentle and low, as no one dared to back down on the fight. 

 

But instead of diving right back in, Ranmaru got off her, retracting his hands from her. Soramaru raised an eyebrow, puzzled as she took his inviting hand. They started to tread their way back to the guest bedroom, the man glancing at her, “I want this to be comfortable for the both of us.” 

 

His conscience had reactivated, he didn’t want their coupling to be mere convenience to resolve the sexual tension. 

 

She realized her face was already burning, but she completely obliged with a nod. She went ahead to push the door open, then guided him to the bedroom. They stood there, losing the carnal drive as both of them didn’t know what to do next. 

 

Soramaru broke the ice, “I, um… Do you think… we need more time to get to know each other better?” Holy shit, that was weird. Flustered, she averted her gaze away from him. 

 

The man breathed in relief, smiling at her. The more he spent time with her, the more he rather hang out with her than fuck her silly. “That sounds good.” He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into an embrace, “Got any suggestions?” 

 

She pondered for a moment, glancing at the calendar nailed on the wall. Today was Saturday. “We should hang out at my beach. It’s private today, so we don’t have to worry about other people.” 

 

His body tensed, his eyes wide open, “Wait, you  _ own _ a whole beach?” 

 

“Erm, yeah, my Dad bought it.” She gave him a sheepish chuckle, “He was a huge fan of the night sky, and that certain beach gave him the best view of the stars, so he made a contract with the owner to own it for one day, which is Saturday, his break.” Her eyes sparkled at the memory, “And it’s the best way to remember him and honor his memory.” 

 

Ranmaru hugged her closer, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“S’okay. Visiting the beach every Saturday helps me let loose and free my mind with the heavy load, even if it’s temporary.” She glanced up as she caressed his hair, “So, you’re up for it?” 

 

He grinned at her, “I’m not really a beach person, but if that’s where you want to spend the evening together, I’m game. As long as I have something to wear, of course.” 

 

She playfully smacked his arm, “I am definitely not going to let you swim with  _ that _ .” Her eyes trailed down on his article of clothing. A simple black shirt underneath the checkered jacket, skinny jeans and running shoes, “I’ll just buy you whatever swimming attire you want.” 

 

His eyes widened, “Wait, I still have-”

 

She she cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand. She firmly grasped his hand and dragged him to the door, “We’re heading to the mall first to eat  _ and  _ get our outfits. I will not take no for an answer.” 

 

First the drink, and now whatever shorts he could find as well as their lunch as well. But what could he do when she kept insisting? He had a lot to owe her after this, so for now, he’ll let her take the lead.

 

As they entered Soramaru’s red Toyota Lancer EX, the man just realized that they’d forgotten to clean up the pancakes at the table.

* * *

 

  
  


The drive to the mall wouldn’t be filled with awkward silence. Curious on her music taste, Ranmaru asked her to play her favorite song. A cheeky smile emerged from her cheeks as she booted up the car radio, rummaging through various FM stations until she landed on her favorite station. 

 

“ _ And up next is Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World!”  _

 

The man thought it would be the usual poppy idol song STARISH produced, but when he heard the beginning of the song, his jaw dropped. 

 

She likes, no,  _ loves _ rock. Why would this song be her favorite if she didn’t love rock? 

 

Soramaru hummed on the tune with gusto, bobbing her head on the melody as her attention on the road never wavered. He had to admit this song oozes the rock vibe he was looking for, albeit in the not-so heavy use of the instruments. He was amazed at her multi-tasking skills, being able to drive them to safety without any accidents. 

 

Ranmaru was also amazed at the song itself. Not only it was catchy, the lyrics somehow defined what they were currently experiencing: lost in their own little sweetness, placing the pain behind them.

 

So here they were now at the entrance of a large, two-story building. Ranmaru was unable to read the mall’s name since she quickly went inside, dragging him along. Normally, he would complain about this, being pulled on someone’s shenanigans, but he just let her string him along with wherever she went. 

 

It felt like forever, but they finally stopped moving. It was a blur for him, so he didn’t manage to pay attention to her rambles. Hearing her voice in a jolly tone was the greatest thing he heard right now; he was happy she wasn’t in pain anymore, at least, for this moment. He could hear her panting as she giggled, commenting about his unusual silence. 

 

The man only shrugged his shoulders as a response, “I was having too much fun listening to you.” 

 

Soramaru narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips, “Are you sure? If you are, then why are you emotionless?” She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. 

 

He couldn’t contain his idiotic grin. She was showing her adorable side more often. “You know why?” 

 

She arched an eyebrow, “Yeah?” 

 

“Your reactions are cute. I just to see you smile more often.” 

 

Like a flip of a switch, Soramaru lost her tough exterior and melted into a embarrassed mess. Her cheeks turned deep red as she stammered, “S-Stop teasing me, jerk!” 

 

The man chuckled, patting the top of her head, “Can’t help it if you’re going to be more adorable,” His face softened, “It’s better than brooding on our lost love, right?” 

 

“R-Right…” Reality reeled back when he reminded her why they were here in the first place. Anger sparked inside her chest, but she couldn’t blame him. This was the first time she finally felt free, but it wasn’t the right time to feel that way. 

 

He noticed her change of mood, and he felt guilty. Just as when she was finally having a good time, here he was slamming the reality back down. He scowled at himself. Great job, Ranmaru. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles on her back, “I’m sorry if I spoiled the mood. I shouldn’t had said that.” 

 

Soramaru sighed, shaking her head, “No,  _ I’m _ sorry. I got hurt because it’s  _ true _ .” She gave him a reassuring smile, “Let’s enjoy the rest of today, okay? No more thoughts about them.” 

 

Ranmaru planted a soft peck on the crown of her head, which made her cheeks flush pink, “Just focus on the present. Speaking of,” He pulled away and felt his stomach, “I’m a bit hungry. It’s already past lunch-time, too. Where do you wanna eat?” 

 

Just like that, the dreadiness in her soul dissipated. The woman slipped out a small smile, “I have something in mind. Remember, all the tabs are on me.” 

 

He flashed his pearly-white teeth, “I can pay, you know?” 

 

She laughed, cream-soda voice sending sparks all over his body, “I don’t want you to leave empty-handed.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, grinning, “I can offer to pay the tip.”

 

It earned him another laugh  _ and  _ a punch to the shoulder, “Quit it. When I said all, I do mean  _ everything _ .”

* * *

 

 

 

Ranmaru thought they would eat at a cheap Chinese food stall to satiate their hunger, but here they were now, their asses comfortable on a luxury restaurant that made his head spin. Exquisite atmosphere, high-class individuals with suits and dresses, and they were a sight for sore eyes. 

 

They didn’t belong here. 

 

Soramaru casually browsed on the menu, still in her attire from last night. Her red camisole was showing a  _ lot _ to imagine, and her creamy thighs were exposed thanks to her shorts, and her red sneakers completed the casual attire she was going for, and damn, she strut it without any form of embarrassment etched on her cheeks. 

 

Ranmaru had a more fitting attire than her, and yet he wanted to bail out from this place. Sweat kept rolling down from his back, and he kept eyeing their surroundings. He was so damn sure they were whispering about them and how they don’t belong here. 

 

Come on, Ranmaru. Stop spoiling the damn mood. 

 

An idea suddenly struck inside his head. 

 

The man grabbed the menu and scanned its content, “This counts as our first date, right?” He didn’t looked up at her. 

 

He felt his face heating up. He was turning into a total idiot. Shit, he just confessed his love for her from earlier, too. God, where did his confidence from that moment go? He planted his face against the menu, wishing he could turn back the clock and get out of this mess. 

 

Even so, deep inside, he was glad it ended this way. 

 

Ranmaru could hear her stammer, baffled at his question. She probably looked hilariously cute right now, but he couldn’t take a peek. This was too much for him. It was also too much for her, as she couldn’t construct any proper words from her mouth. 

 

Footsteps slowly approached their direction. The man forced his body to move, to sit up straight, and to regain his composure. He casted a glance on his female companion, whose face was covered by her hands. He was about to scold her about her idea of taking them here, but the waiter already arrived, an amused smirk plastered on his lips.

 

“Good day, Sir and Ma’am. Looks like you two have a good day.” 

 

Ranmaru scratched the back of his neck, “Y-Yeah, looks like it.”

 

When Soramaru removed her hands from her face, he casted her an apologetic glance. She nodded, then turned her attention to the waiter, a sheepish grin on her face, “We definitely have.” She cleared her throat, trying to bury her awkwardness away.

 

The waiter chuckled, entertained by their reactions. “What can I bring you guys?” 

 

She pointed a particular item on the menu, “Steak and Potatoes. Well-done, and with a glass of Iced Tea.”

 

“About the Steak, Ma’am…” He glanced at Ranmaru and gave him a nod, as he continued to address Soramaru, “There’s actually a promo going on right now. You and your dearest can have more in a lesser price.” He gave the man a wink, “He wouldn’t have to pay an arm and a leg just to make you happy.” 

 

Both of their cheeks turned red. Ranmaru averted his gaze away from the two of them, while Soramaru fiddled with her fingers. 

 

“S-Sure… I guess we can go with that,” She ducked her head, unable to face her companion, “How about you, R-Ranmaru? What will you order?” 

 

He cleared his throat, then glanced at the waiter who couldn’t contain his grin, “W-Whatever else that has a promo.” He shifted his gaze to her, “I’m letting you get what  _ you _ want, since I can pretty much eat anything.” 

 

“In that case,” Holding both the pen and the notepad in one hand, the waiter excused himself as he grabbed the menu. He flipped it on the desired page and presented it to the two, “How about this one? Not only it fills your stomach, it also fills your heart with love, a perfect day for a cute couple like you two.” 

 

“C-Cute… couple…?” Soramaru hid her face with her hands, her whole face already red as tomato. 

 

“Y-Yeah, we’ll get that.” He tried to fend off his own blush, but it was futile. 

 

The waiter beamed at them, jotting down their orders as he took the menus. “Feel free to call me if you two need something. Have a good lunch!” He left them to get their meal as soon as possible. 

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to regain their composure. Ranmaru was first to break the ice, “Hey, Soramaru.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

He glanced at his left as he crossed his arms, “Was he right? Us, a couple?” 

 

She bit her bottom lip, unable to face him, “I… I guess so. I mean, it’s a start, right…?” She glanced at him with hopeful eyes. 

 

For the first time, he finally felt reciprocated. He leaned forward to cup her cheek, “We’ll make this work. I promise you.”

 

Soramaru closed her eyes, nodding. “I… I believe in you.” Tentatively, she leaned forward across the table to plant a soft peck on his lips. 

 

His thumb caressed her cheek as he prolonged the chaste kiss, then pulled away as they heard the footsteps of the waiter, food at ready.

* * *

 

 

Ranmaru stripped off his leather jacket and placed it on Soramaru’s shoulders. She glanced up at him, confused. 

 

He patted her head, “You might get cold.” 

 

She reluctantly wore his jacket, clearly a size one too big for her slim frame. Pink hues dusted her cheeks, “Thank you.” She softly spoke, hiding her glee. 

 

This was too sweet of him, and she truly felt bad that he broke off with his ex. Who would let this man go? A silly bitch of a rocker who couldn’t appreciate his kindness? Wait, she recalled his ex was someone sweet and normal… That hag was probably  _ pretending _ and when Ranmaru was suffering from too much unresolved sexual tension, he lost control. 

 

Soramaru didn’t know if she was thankful or not, but one thing’s for certain: she was lucky to meet him and be with him.

 

“You’re welcome.” He quietly responded back as they walked to the department store, looking for the swimwear section. It was already close to 4 PM, so more and more people filled up the mall. 

 

Silence took over their hunt, as no one had a good topic in mind. They’d exhausted all their stories they could share at the restaurant, with Ranmaru’s burden as the eldest of the Kurosaki family, to Soramaru’s accident on horse-riding that she tore her hymen apart, to Ranmaru’s trust issues, to Soramaru’s  _ own _ problems on believing others… They’d pretty much traded each other’s secrets without any filter, without any lies. 

 

He was sure they earned each other’s trust today, and he swore he would never break it.

 

Ranmaru took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers together. She paused on her tracks, glancing at him with an arched eyebrow. He gave him a beaming smile as he gently squeezed her hand. Her blush deepened, and she closed the gap on their sides to bump their arms together. 

 

“I…” She glanced up, beaming at him, “Feel free to get what you want. I can definitely buy it for you.”

 

He playfully pouted, “I’m losing my masculinity thanks to you.” 

 

That earned him a laugh, “Don’t be a wuss. As I’d said earlier, don’t wanna send you home empty-handed.” 

 

“And I don’t want to leave  _ you _ empty-handed.” 

 

“Shush, we’d arrived.” She held out her free arm to the layers of shorts, “Pick your poison.” 

 

He shook his head from amusement, then complied with picking his “poison”. He rummaged through the hangers, finding the right size and the right style for him. Soramaru told him to take as much time as he needed as she would find her own swimwear as well, then took off to the other side of the aisle. 

 

As his palms grazed on the fabrics, his mind wandered to the possible swimsuit she would wear. Would it be a conservative one-piece swimsuit, a modest bikini bra and denim shorts, or would she go with a smoking two-piece bikini? Ranmaru shook his head as he tried to fight the rising erection from his pants and the increasing temperature of his face. Stop getting your mind inside the wrong gutter! He shifted his attention to the other set of swimming trunks, rummaging his hands through the big basket filled with various articles of clothing. 

 

After a few minutes of tossing the unwanted shorts to the growing pile on the side, he finally found what he was looking for: a comfortable board shorts with an elasticized waistband. It was colored black, of course. Who needed some fancy design, anyway? Besides, the color black was a great camouflage on hiding any dirt of any kind. 

 

He stretched the waistband to see if it could accomodate his body type and he smiled when it did. Now to test it on the dressing room… 

 

As he turned around to look for the dressing room, he saw Soramaru coming back, a blanket sandwiched from her underarm and a jacket crumpled in her hands. He arched an eyebrow, “What’s up with that?” 

 

Soramaru blushed, averting her eyes from him, “I… I don’t want to show that I’m buying a bikini to strangers,” She glanced up and she pursed her lips, her cheeks darkening, “You’re not a total stranger anymore, and I’m definitely  _ not _ hiding this from you. You’ll see me wear one eventually, you know?” 

 

To ease her tension, Ranmaru presented the trunks he chose, “I went along with this. It’s also about time I stop wearing a jacket when I’m out on the beach: it’s not hot outside and I’m not going to perform with the fans flocking all over me.” He gave her his signature grin, “Not that I’m complaining about my attention. Since this is  _ our _ date, I want your  _ full _ attention on me, and only  _ me _ .” 

 

Score. Her blush darkened as she scowled towards him, “I-I know that! It’s not like I chose a fancy bikini or something! Just a normal-looking swimsuit set, n-nothing more!” Her grip on the jacket tightened as she huffed, glancing away from him. 

 

He stepped closer, amused by her Tsundere antics. He was definitely labeled as one too by his fellow QUARTET NIGHT members, so he could honestly understand where she was coming from. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Soramaru.” He patted her head for the umpteenth time. He grew to love patting her head; her hair was silky smooth, and she took it very well, unlike a certain someone who just gazed up at him like he grew two heads. 

 

He received various reactions, from joyful acceptance to reluctant annoyance. Right now, she showed a little bit of both. 

 

“I am  _ not _ a-ashamed, not at all!” She faked a laugh, then shook her head, “Anyway, should we try them out now? I wanna make sure mine actually  _ fits _ …” 

 

“That’s the plan. So, do you know where the fitting room is?” 

 

Her pupils shrunk down in size as she swallowed the lump from her throat, “Er, about that…”

 

He arched an eyebrow, cocking his head, “Yeah?”

 

“Uh…” Her cheeks darkened, her face now painted with the color of blood, “There’s only…  _ one _ fitting room-”

 

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes, “You’re seriously not thinking of that, right?” 

 

“T-That’s definitely  _ not _ what I mean!” She covered her mouth with the jacket, then lowered her head as she closed the gap between them, she tiptoed to whisper on his ear, “I went to the fitting room earlier, and it was filled with sexual moans. Then one guy came out from the stall, and he gave me a wink. I just bolted the straight out of there.” She exhaled a shuddering breath, “Thank God I was athletic, or else I wouldn’t be able to run away in time.” 

 

When Soramaru glanced up, she felt her whole body shrink. Ranmaru’s eyes flared up, his face red and his fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. 

 

“Do you want me to head there and beat the shit out of him?” 

 

He just needed her signal so he could do the deed. His mind was fueled with anger, whichever man that made her uncomfortable needed to pay. He was brought back to reality once he felt a tug on his shirt. 

 

“M-Maybe we should just leave right now. I mean, we do know our sizes, after all,” She nervously chuckled, both the blanket and her jacket held up by one hand. “Besides, when I mean try them out, I mean at the beach… because, you know… Unisex fitting room filled with  _ sex _ left and right.”

 

He took a deep breath and grabbed the blanket, “Fine.” His face softened up, “And sorry if I lost my cool.” 

 

“S’okay.” Soramaru was definitely not like her. Instead of cowering in fear, she understood his plight as she gave him a reassuring smile, “You’re being protective over me, it’s normal, and…” She paused, her cheeks recovering their ruby state, “...Very nice of you, as a boyfriend.” 

 

“Boyfriend.” The word rolled naturally on his tongue. He grinned, his anger melted away with that one word, “Come on, let’s go to the beach already,  _ dear _ .” He added emphasis as reciprocation. 

 

Soramaru hugged the jacket closer to her face, trying to clear the redder than tomato face she had right now.

* * *

 

 

The drive to the beach didn’t took too long, and it was already around 6 PM when they finally arrived to their destination. 

 

She was right:  _ this _ was a private beach. There was a large gate that blocked the entrance, and there was no guard on duty. Even if someone tried to break in, they couldn’t. The gate was running on an electrical lock and it needed a keycard. Was there a national treasure hidden deep within the depths of the ocean? This was an overkill for him.

 

She got off from the car, keycard at hand, then unlocked the gate with a loud beep. As she returned and floored the pedal, the gate automatically closed behind them. 

 

She parked it on the nearest parking lot, and both of them got out of the car, shopping bags on-hand. 

 

There was no need for sunblock lotion, as it was now painted with a subtle orange glow, as the navy blue took over the sky. 

 

Soramaru pulled out the blanket and spreaded it on the sandy floor. She stretched out her arms as a soft yawn escaped her lips, “Finally, we arrived!” 

 

Ranmaru chuckled, holding his shopping bag, “We do need to wear this, you know?” 

 

“I know.” She beamed at him, “The cottage is not that far from here. And it’s definitely like home: with bathroom, kitchen and bedroom.” She took a few steps forward, then beckoned him to follow, “Come on!” She broke into a run, her laugh trailed off as she went further ahead. 

 

The man stayed in place to just think. In just a span of a day… it was too surreal, but it was never a dream. They were both in pain, both needed company, and it quickly bloomed into love. 

 

True love. 

 

He was sure people would diss him for moving on too quickly from his recent heartbreak  _ and _ dating another woman in a span of a day, but this will work out. He knew it will work out. They were doing something to build a bond, to accept each other as a whole. 

 

And Ranmaru will make sure to make it last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are now picking up as we approached the main point of this novella: Smut! Thanks for checking this one out.


	4. Chapter 3A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to skip if you don't want to hear me get long-winded by reviews.
> 
> For the two recent feedbacks I'd received last chapter, they clash in opinions, so I don't know if things are flowing well or not. I'd did my best to make it as feasible as possible, grounding it to how will Ranmaru react, as well as my Original Character. The settings that are labeled as tropes, where else would they even go, if I may to ask you? In a realistic sense, they would shop and eat together to get to know each other better. That's how dates go, right? 
> 
> This chapter existed solely to further deepen the relationship they had. Thank you all for everyone who took their time to read this story, as well as giving my kudos. Those meant a lot for me. 
> 
> This section is predicted to be in three parts, if not more.

_ You are, first on my list, _

_ When everything around is gone I know _

_ You are, first on my list, _

_ When everything is shown up for what it is _

_ Let's take our time, it won't change over night _

_ We got a chance we didn't have before _

 

[ _ Athele - Yesterday Threw Everything At Me _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKGXgp_K5ig)

* * *

 

 

When Ranmaru entered the cottage, Soramaru was out of sight. He scanned his surroundings as he trudged forward, mesmerized by the homey-feel it, as it was painted with lighter shade of brown, with minimal furnitures that ascended the spacious room. There were only two doors, and as he approached the left, he could hear the shower running. 

 

It was a good idea to clean yourself first. It was also nice to hear that there was an actual bathroom to rinse off the sand that was glued on his body and clothes. 

 

He set the shopping bag on the coffee table as he sat down on the vacant sofa bed. He wondered, did Tokiya hang out with her here? He recalled the late night conversations he had with Ha- _ her _ , smiling, cuddling, kissing… With them, they were probably just having a fun conversation about what they were watching, friendly snuggles here and there. How could they not let the tension get the best of them? He had to commend Tokiya for not taking advantage of her. 

 

The bathroom door opened as Soramaru emerged, still donned with her casual attire including the newly-bought jacket bar the sneakers. She dried her hair using a white towel, then glanced at him with a smile when he gave him a curious look, “I was used to taking a shower before submerging into the water, whether it be a pool or a beach.” 

 

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes as he stood up from his seat, slowly walking towards her, “And why are you still wearing that?” He pointed his finger towards her clothes.

 

Soramaru scratched the back of her head as she placed the towel on the sink, turning her back towards him in the process. “I sort of want to wear these for now until we settle down on the beach.” An awkward chuckle escaped from her lips. 

 

She was about to turn around when she felt his arms snake around her waist, holding her in place. She shivered when she felt his body against her back. 

 

“R-Ranmaru?” 

 

She felt his hot breath against her ear, his voice low and husky, “Do you feel cold?” His hands trailed on her sides, sending goosebumps on her skin as she stifled a moan. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I am,” She couldn’t escape, her feet were glued on the ground as sparks of pleasures surged through her body when he started to nibble on her earlobe, “W-We should probably go after you get d-dressed- Ah!” 

 

Her body was turned around and she felt his hands stripped off her jacket from her body, then he grabbed a fistful of the hem of her camisole and pulled it upwards, exposing her pure-white bikini top. He threw it behind him and took a step back, smirking, “I can always give you some  _ warmth _ , you know?” He threw her a sultry wink. 

 

Soramaru didn’t know how to react. Her arms freely swayed at her sides as she stood there, eyes wide, dumbfounded. She kept opening her mouth and closing it, unable to form a word. 

 

Ranmaru bursted into laughter few moments later at her silliness. HIs hands held his stomach as he started coughing from laughing too much. 

 

Realizing how stupid she looked, the woman scowled at him as she stomped her right foot, “That is  _ not _ funny! You tried to seduce me!” She crossed her arms, not bothering to cover her exposed top. She unintentionally squished her breasts together to emphasize her cleavage. 

 

“I did and it work,” He wheezed, then patted her head as an apology, “I’m sorry, but you know it’s a waste wearing it again when you’re just going to remove it anyway, right?” 

 

She sighed in defeat as she nodded, “I know. Was planning to throw it in the air as I remove it. I guess it’ll be for another time.” 

 

“And  _ why _ do you want to do it?” He quirked an eyebrow as he caressed her silky jet-black hair, “Is that a habit of yours whenever you bring someone along?” 

 

“No!” Her face flushed, “It’s j-just a thought. You know, trying something new out of whim.” She rubbed her arms, “But I am cold, though.”

 

“Here,” He wrapped his arms around her, “This should keep you warm.” 

 

“I honestly prefer a jacket, though.” She chuckled, but embraced his body in return. 

 

He grinned at her, “Do you want your jacket to get soaked and buried in the sand?” 

 

“Fine, you win.” She pulled away and took a step back, smirking, “Come on. The water’s waiting for me.”

 

“Not just you.” 

 

“Just checking,” She replied in a sing-song manner as she hopped towards the exit. Before she could turn the doorknob, Ranmaru seized her wrist. She glanced at him to receive a you’re-forgetting-something look. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

He pointed at his outfit and smirked, “You’re going to leave me again. Care to wait for me for once?” 

 

“I can always wait outside…” Her cheeks flushed pink, “...Unless you want me to see you half naked, I guess.” 

 

“That’s the plan.” A mischievous grin emerged from his lips. 

 

“Wait, what?!” 

 

Ranmaru let go of her wrist as he pulled his shirt upward and threw it at the same direction as Soramaru’s clothes. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down, stepping out and kicking it from behind. He was left with his boxer briefs. 

 

His grin widened when he saw her eyes flicker at his well-toned body. Years of training and regimen as a QUARTET NIGHT idol had done wonders on his physique. Not too buff and not too lean either, just right. He turned his back towards her as he walked to the coffee table to pull out his swimming trunks from the shopping bag. 

 

Soramaru tried to stifle the urge to pin him on the floor to trace her hands all over his body. She had fought the growing lust ever since that fateful night, she shouldn’t give in right now. She had to learn how to completely love him, like how much he already did in a span of a day… 

 

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard him wear the shorts. She blinked, a smirk forming on her lips. It definitely suited him, its simplicity had emphasized his favorable pale skin and his physique. 

 

“Nice, they fit.” Ranmaru glanced down at his shorts and felt proud for himself. He never really bought any dress for himself as he was used on receiving clothes from other people. When he looked up at Soramaru, he felt happier. The look on her face surely said it all: She loved it.

 

She crossed her arms, “I guess we’re all set to go- oh.” Her face became deadpan as she realized she was still wearing her shorts. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

Soramaru took a deep breath as her cheeks returned to their rosy hues, then pulled her shorts down, careful not to accidentally pull her bikini bottom along. Ranmaru got a nice view on her cleavage, which stirred unnecessary blood on his other head. He cleared his throat, doing his best to act casual. When Soramaru grabbed the shorts and threw it on the pile, her eyes flashed on the tent on his pants, which made her blush harder. She pretended she didn’t see anything weird.

 

“I-I guess we’re good to go, yeah?” She rubbed her arms, “I should be ready for the cold.” A sheepish laugh escaped from her lips. 

 

The man shook his head as he placed his hands on his hips, “Geez. It was your idea to relax at the beach tonight. It shouldn’t kill you, you know?” He walked towards her and embraced her, “If you feel cold, just tell me, and I’ll hug you until you feel warm enough to continue.”

  
  
She glanced up and beamed at him, “It’s a deal.”

* * *

 

 

The next few hours had been the most fun they had. They raced towards the beach shore and tried to beat one another with a splash of saltwater. Soramaru tried to play dirty by grabbing a fistful of wet sand, but Ranmaru had faster reflex that she couldn’t even land a solid hit on his arm. They kept doing this until Soramaru finally concede defeat. 

 

Then Soramaru challenged him to rock throwing. Whoever threw the farthest had a chance to ask a random question. It started on something trivial: favorite food, color, place… Then Ranmaru started asking her about her and Tokiya: how they met, how she never appeared whenever Tokiya talked about his past life, how both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT never had a chance to caught wind of her existence. 

 

She answered them honestly. She and Tokiya were childhood friends, introverts who found solace on each other’s company. They met at Fukuoka Academy as classmates, with Tokiya skipping a lot of year thanks to his advance knowledge, while Soramaru was held back due to her work as a child actor, and the school didn’t allowed her to study unless she was fully focused on academics. 

 

Realizing both of them were treated as different individuals than their classmates, they were partnered by default on the groupings, and their friendship bloomed from there. Growing up, Soramaru didn’t want to divert all attention away from Tokiya so she promised him that he would never mention her when he works on Shining Agency to ensure his popularity.

 

Coming back on the sandy shore, they proceeded to walk together hand in hand, talking about the stars, the water on the beach, and the cool air breezing through them. 

 

Soramaru tried asking him about her life as a QUARTET NIGHT idol, then his personal life: his family, friends, the likes. He answered with full honesty, being the elder son of the Kurosaki, he had a heavy burden on his shoulders when his father died trying to regain the glory of their conglomerate. He tried pursuing his dream as a rocker, but everyone abandoned him when they all disbanded. 

 

He was scouted by Shining Saotome himself to be part of his idol agency. With nothing else in mind, he accepted, in hopes that he would finally get a chance to shine and pay off the debt. And here he was now, being comforted by an angel who helped him relax with a walk on the beach. This was heaven for him. 

 

This was the purest form of bliss. 

 

They continued walking along the shore, approaching the cottage in the process. Ranmaru had the most genuine smile on his lips, and Soramaru smiled at that. 

 

She was glad he was finally free from pain. She should be completely happy. 

 

But she wasn’t. 

 

Soramaru tried avoiding the matter at hand: was this just a wistful fantasy created by their pain? 

 

If they managed to recover their composure, if the beach had cleared their heads, would they still end up together? Would Ranmaru still shower her with affections and kisses, telling her how much he loved her? How much helped he’d gave him to heal? Would he keep telling her that she was truly an angel sent down to give him heaven as life gave him hell? 

 

Unknown to Ranmaru, she was deep in thought about his ex-girlfriend. He discovered she was cheating behind his back last night, which brought him into the bar. Tokiya hadn’t spoke to her for a few days now, and she received no response on the messages she sent. When she tried to ask Saotome about his condition, he told her that he was fine and “working better than ever”. 

 

Knowing Tokiya, he told her a white lie. 

 

Digging deep into the memories she buried inside her head, she tried recalling the last few phone calls she had with him, trying to find an answer to a question she can’t form with words. 

 

When she was alone in the shower, her mind drifted on what Tokiya told her last time that started him to lose contact with her: his girlfriend was being pursued by her ex. Both Soramaru and Tokiya couldn’t come up with an answer as to why his dream girl was being pursued by her former lover. She told him that they were done for, so they assumed that her ex was the usual guys who couldn’t let go. 

 

That was supposed to be the case. 

 

But since Ranmaru explicitly told her that his ex girlfriend was slowly drifting away from him, and being the composer of STARISH… 

 

Did that mean, Haruka was Ranmaru’s ex? 

 

And here she was, having a deep relationship with him in a span of a day.

 

No functioning, sane person would be in a relationship with someone they just knew for a few hours, let alone less than a day. He was in love, but what about her? 

 

Was acceptance the first step in falling in love with someone you haven’t developed feelings for? 

 

The kiss, the touch… Were they just drive from the longing of a human affection? The craving for intimacy? She knew it wasn’t the case for him: he’d proven himself by a lot now, through words and through actions, but what about her? Was the reciprocating his feelings because she’d finally fallen for him, or was it to just fill the void in his heart? 

 

Was she just lying to herself? Was this to run from the past, from what  _ she _ indirectly did for  _ him _ ? 

 

Soramaru realized she’d been suppressing the truth all along. It was great to spend time with him to just  _ forget _ … But, to realize the real cause of his heartbreak diminished her confidence. 

 

She should stop this.

 

Soramaru let go of his hand, and created ample distance between them. Ranmaru was bewildered, unfamiliar of her sudden change of mood when his eyes landed on her crestfallen face. 

 

“Soramaru, what’s wrong?” 

 

She bowed her head, clenching her first, then looked up at him. “Ranmaru, who is your ex-girlfriend?” 

 

He was caught off-guard, “What? Where the hell did this came from?” 

 

“Just please answer me.” She didn’t mean to raise her voice, but she did, guilt tearing a hole in her chest. 

 

“Tch,” He averted his eyes, scowling. He crossed his arms as he faced her again, “Haruka Nanami. Why are you curious about her name  _ now?”  _

 

“Ha… ru… ka…” Every syllable held a ton of weight, engraving the evidence in front of her. 

 

It was the name she wanted to forget ever since Tokiya left. After he said his farewell, she bolted from her home, releasing a strained roar from her lips, as she kept running, as always, she ran away from the problem she couldn’t fix, hoping it would disappear and fix on its own. Eventually, she stopped on her tracks, landing at the entrance of Minato’s Bar, the very bar she visits every Friday night. 

 

Like the rest of the fallen, she ordered a heavy alcoholic drink as she glanced at the prized photo, she and Tokiya after he won the Uta Pri award. She recalled bartender, Minato, offering an ear to listen to her woes. He just listened, he didn’t offer anything but his silence and sympathy. It’s the least he could do, as he multitasked on mixing drinks while she waited for his undivided attention after he’d done his tasks. 

 

But when she vented further, it was the first time he spoke after asking her if she wouldn’t mind sharing her sad tale. Those words gave her hope, a false, white hope. 

 

“Why don’t you forget about Haruka for a while? You seemed unprepared to accept the truth yet.” 

 

“What do you mean?” She glanced up, eyes bloodshot from tears and exhaustion. 

 

“Exactly what I mean. Pretend you don’t know her, pretend you’re not aware of his love, pretend he’ll introduce her to you one day.” 

 

And she took those words into heart. 

 

“But… Is this really the right way to go?” Tears fell down from the corner of her eye, “I can’t bear the thought that  _ I  _ was the one who ruined you two together.” She backed away from him, “If only I could had been more selfish…” 

 

“Soramaru-”

 

“I’m sorry! It’s all my fault!” She shivered as she rubbed her eyes, her voice croaked, “I tried, I really did… But if I kept running away from the truth, how can I face it if I can’t run away anymore?” She forced a smile on her lips, “I’m really sorry, Ranmaru. I just wanted to let you know the truth, after all you’d been through… If I kept it in, I’d feel like I’m lying to you all along…” 

 

Ranmaru couldn’t process what was going on, or why was this even happening. He couldn’t do anything but stand there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling the pleasant breeze in hopes that it’ll clear his head, the very point of being here in the beach at night, then tried to process everything. 

 

Tokiya was the one who stole Haruka away from him. Soramaru was the reason why Tokiya pursued her in the first place. If it was Soramaru’s fault, Tokiya would earn Haruka’s heart while she was still in relationship with  _ him _ , and the man doubted she would encourage him to date someone who’s taken.

 

Tokiya wasn’t also a man who would force Haruka to date him instead of him, too. He seemed oblivious of their relationship together, as he didn’t mention anything at all, nor the other STARISH members. Even if he hadn’t had a close connection with him, Ranmaru knew he wasn’t the one at fault also. 

 

Which means… 

 

“M-Maybe we needed some time alone.” Soramaru rubbed her shoulders, experiencing the harsher, colder atmosphere thanks to this conversation. 

 

She was screwed either way, and her guts was telling her this was the right choice. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You look… distraught, as I’d expected from his conversation.” Her tears had ceased, as she wiped the remaining fresh ones from her face, “For that, I’m truly sorry. Please, if you needed space, you can stay at the cottage. I’ll join you later…” 

 

She turned herself to face the shore, unable to face him any longer. Whatever happens next, she had to accept it. 

 

“With the bottom of my heart, I’m truly sorry, Ranmaru. If you think everything so far has been convenient, you’re probably right… I’d been alone for so long, and to be with someone with as much interest as you, I couldn’t help but play along…”

 

Being confused with her own feelings, the answers finally laid down in front of her. A bittersweet smile emerged on her lips, “I thought it would stay that way, and yet, I really did reciprocate your feelings, but alas, I guess it’s too late now… You’re probably angry with me.” 

 

She heard footsteps, but no answer from him. Silence was better than yelling hurtful words towards each other. 

 

“I guess this was it, huh?”

* * *

 

 

Ranmaru decided to head back on the cottage, not to accept her offer on giving each other space, but to grab two towels. 

 

His heart hammered against his chest, his lungs deprived of oxygen, his body burning with passion as his mind had only one thing in mind: Who the fuck cares. Why would he even be mad about her? 

 

But, he had to, right? Soramaru was the one who pushed Tokiya to pursue Haruka, but both of them didn’t know Haruka was still in a relationship with him. 

 

He swung the door open and headed to the bathroom door. He couldn’t use their jackets, they needed them for the night. As he glanced at the inside of the bathroom, he sighed in relief as he saw two towels on the wall hanger. Very convenient. He quickly grabbed them and bolted to the exit, to prove her wrong about her thoughts. 

 

Another wave of relief flooded over him when she was still there, unmoving. Then a smile broke from his lips when she turned around, confusion written all over her face. 

 

“W-What?” 

 

Why in the world was he smiling? Did something happened? 

 

He placed the towels over her shoulders, then gave it a reassuring massage, “I’m not going anywhere without you.” 

 

“Huh?!” 

 

Was this another part of her wistful fantasy, imagining this very moment that leads to the good ending? She shook her head, trying to see the real thing, to feel nothing, to hear nothing. Just the shore, the wind, and coldness of loneliness. 

 

But it didn’t happen. He was here, he was real, Ranmaru stayed with  _ her. _

 

“Listen to me.” He cupped her chin, making her look directly in his eyes, “We’re both in pain, both lost the chance to be with someone we loved, and to be fucking honest, I’m glad we did. I may sound crazy and selfish right now, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” He gave her a smirk, “No pain, no gain after all.” 

 

“But… You…” This felt too surreal to believe. No, they were only caught up in the moment, and when that moment ends, everything will end. She shook her head, freeing herself from his grasp, “No. If this was all real, if this was truly genuine,” She took hold of his hand, the towels slipping from her slender shoulders, “Prove it to me. Prove to me that this won’t disappear when tomorrow comes!” 

 

“Soramaru…” He held up their hands up high, then he placed his other hand over the top of her right hand, “I told you, I’d fallen in love with you. You saved me, you’re my angel, and I will never let you go.” 

 

“Ranmaru… I’m really sorry.” She lowered her head, “We were having a great time, and here I am being the party pooper.” 

 

He moved his free hand to grasped her chin again, making her look up at him, “There’s nothing to apologize for. You only spoke the truth.” He gave her a reassuring smile, “And I’m telling you the truth. What we have here is the truth. Even if we fell in love too quickly, it’s real, and we both know it.” He leaned forward and kissed her crown, “And I’m glad you returned my feelings, Soramaru.” 

 

The woman dropped their hands as she wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his scent as she listened to his heartbeat. It was beating hard and fast, but he did his best to smile for her, which she was truly grateful for. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, hugging him tighter.

 

Ranmaru was stunned for a moment before returning her hug. “No, thank  _ you _ for giving me the company I needed last night.” 

 

She chose to stay silent, because she knew it’ll only end with a back and forth of thanking each other. Besides, they needed to relish the moment of relaxation they had, after all they’d said and done. 

 

They pulled away from each other after what felt like eternity for them. Ranmaru brushed the strands of hair sticking on her face, and Soramaru just looked at him with a gentle smile. 

 

“We have a lot of stuff to talk about,” Soramaru took a step back, then noticed the lone blanket on the ground, which managed to stay still with the wind breezing through, “Why don’t we sit down and chat?” 

 

“Talk about what you’d just realized, right?” He crossed his arms, then gave her a smirk, “If you wanted a clearer picture, fine. Let’s talk about it until we can finally move forward from that.” 

 

“Moving forward…” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re right,” She beamed at him, “We have the future to look forward to.” She started moving as she beckoned him to follow.

 

“You’re going on ahead again!” He called out as he grabbed the two towels off the ground. As he looked back at her, she was already sitting on the blanket, scanning her body if there was any sand left on her skin. Her feet were glistening from the droplets of saltwater. 

 

Ranmaru shook his head. No matter what pain and dirt the world gives to him, he would never back down without a fight. And so, his own thoughts on the matter will be revealed now, as her confessions had further cleared the inquiries in his head. Soramaru had to know: she was part of his life now, and he would never let her go. The realization on the connected dots about their relationships on those two people was the last thing that stood between his love for Soramaru, and it was time to finally nail it into the ground.


	5. Chapter 3B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited beach smut is now live!

_ Disarm myself _

_ I don't want no one else _

_ All I want is you _

_ All I want is you _

 

_[Athlete - Trading Air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TSDYJY60XQ) _

* * *

 

  
  


“To think that this all happened because of me…” Soramaru placed her chin over her knees, brooding, “I still can’t get over that fact, you know?” 

 

Ranmaru scooted closer beside her, then affectionately patted her head, “Oy, stop sulking. I told you, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

“But I was the cause of this mess-” 

 

“You did not.” He snapped. His hand froze on the top of her head as he scowled at her, “Look, you admit that you’d been thinking about this, right?” 

 

“Yeah?”    
  
He retracted his hand away from her head, then trailed his palm over her arm, “I’d been thinking too, ever since I’d known your close with Tokiya. Then everything was clearer... “ His anger melted as he cracked a grin, “Haruka was the one at fault.” 

 

Soramaru narrowed her eyes, scowling, “Are you for real? How was it her fault- Ah!” 

 

Like lightning striking the ground, Soramaru couldn’t believe it! “You  _ did _ tell me that  _ she _ cheated on  _ you _ ! But, Tokiya told me that Haruka already broke off with her last boyfriend, which I assume is you!” She planted her hand on her forehead, feeling a migraine coming on, “Fuck, this is crazy… You and Tokiya described her as a nice girl, but if she  _ was _ truly nice, how could she do this? How could she lie to the both of you?” 

 

“I guess we’ll never know.” He wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her closer, “Unless Tokiya caught wind of this too.” 

 

Soramaru looked up at him, dainty finger tracing the line of his jaw, “What will happen afterwards, though? When the truth finally comes for all of us?” 

 

Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders then took hold of her hand, “Frankly, I don’t know and I don’t really give a damn right now.” He intertwined their fingers, smiling at how much it fits like a puzzle despite their size differences. He was on the bigger side, while hers were tiny and cute. “Let’s just enjoy what we have right now, and worry about it later.” 

 

She gazed at him, mulling about his words, then nodded, “Right. Besides…” She unclasped their hands as she moved to his front, sitting down on his lap. She received a confused look from him, as her cheeks turned rosy color and her heartbeat picked up pace, “...You still have to prove to me that you really do love me.” She ducked her head, a strange sensation flooding her body. Everything felt hot, and a nervous sweat flooded her skin. She swallowed the lump of her throat when he saw his hand coming to her chin, tilting her head up. 

 

“Soramaru, are you okay?” 

 

His face was filled with worry. She almost laughed, but her lips formed a gentle smile as she glanced up, “I’m fine.” Her eyes became half-lidded as she averted her gaze away, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning closer to his face. 

 

“Soramaru…” His cheeks reddened as her scent wafted his nose. She looked so vulnerable, so ready to give herself to him. His eyes trailed downwards, observing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, to her flat stomach, and her white bikini. It really complimented her body well, and he had no courage to tell her that.

 

Her sudden timidness was grounded on something she wanted to do. Her fingers played with his locks, noticing its softness when it lost its wax. She still couldn’t face him, how could she even look at him? She was probably being too much when she kept probing him to do something to prove his love for her, and she hated it when she was too forward when she didn’t mean to. Soramaru missed their intimacy, the traded air through passionate kisses, the ghostly touches that send electrical sparks all over her body…

 

Ranmaru wasn’t a mind reader, so she had to swallow the lump of her throat as her mouth went dry. Tentatively, she finally gazed at him, seeing his curious face, his hands clutching on her shoulders. 

 

Everything went hot, despite the cool breeze brushing past them. 

 

The intense longing she suppressed all this time was ready to burst, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. She drew closer, her breath mingling with his, her eyes half-mast, losing herself to his scent, but she was unable to claim his lips. 

 

Soramaru was inexperienced, and without Ranmaru guiding the pace, she didn’t know how to start. 

 

When she drew closer, Ranmaru felt a shiver run down his spine. Sure, he tried to seduce her a lot of times now, but after what they’d been through now, he was slightly hesitant to deepen their intimacy. He feared that he would go too far than she wanted. His nails clawed on her shoulder blades, nervous sweat rolling down his chin. 

 

“Soramaru…” He breathed, “I… I’m not sure if I can be gentle-” 

 

He was cut off when she trailed her fingers from the back of his neck to his lips, silencing him, “If that’s how you prove your love, why hold back?” She cocked her head to the side, a small smile curved on her lips. 

 

Ranmaru leaned forward to plant a peck on her finger, then drew back, “I won’t be able to stop myself from going further,” As he spoke, his eyes darkened as his voice became husky, “I’m going to prove you more than my love for you. I’m going to rock your world, Soramaru.” 

 

Her eyes widened as a soft gasp escaped her lips. His fingers crawled to the straps of her bikini bra, tugging the ends, threatening to pull them apart. As her hands drop to his thighs, he seized the opportunity to kiss her, his tongue quickly delving inside her warm cavern. He placed his hand on the small of her back, holding her in place as his other hand kept toying with her strap. Soramaru’s eyes shut closed, quickly melting into him. Soft pants escaped her as he kept assaulting her weak tongue.

 

His tongue parried and flicked every inch of her mouth, their saliva mixing and dribbling to their chins. He made sure that he explored every nook and cranny of her mouth, tasting her.

 

The man pulled away few minutes later, gasping for oxygen. His eyes never left her face, savoring the view she gave to him. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was fast, and her face was flushed. He quickly tackled her cheek, the corner of her lips, her chin, then her cheek again. God, he missed this. Just showering his beloved with kisses…

 

He quickly pulled away as she shook his head. “No.” 

 

Soramaru blinked, confused, “Huh?”

 

“I shouldn’t compare this with what I’d done with her.” The hand that played with the strap moved to cupped her cheek, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Normally, women would get offended and angry about this, according to the textbook romance she dabbled on as she practice her next background role as a trophy wife on her previous movie project, but Soramaru didn’t felt it at all: she sympathized with him. She regained her strength and placed her hand over his, giving him a reassuring smile, “I understand. It’s not easy to forget about it so easily, considering it’s only less than a day,” She squeezed his hand, as her other hand started drawing circles on his broad chest, “Let’s just focus on the present, as you say.” 

 

He was thankful he was blessed to be with this angel. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, “Thank you for understanding.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” She planted her palms on his cheeks, leaning closer to clasp his lips against hers. 

 

They started slow and gentle, a gentle pucker, a prolonged union of their lips, then drawing back to breath, to regain their oxygen supply, before their lips were on each other again, attracted like magnets. Ranmaru nibbled her bottom lip, earning him a soft whimper. He gently and carefully tugged her lower lip so as to not make it bleed as his hand traced her cheek, her jaw, inching close to her collarbone, then back to the strap again. Her fingers shuffled to grasp his silver locks, locking him in place. 

 

Soon, their kisses turned more passionate and heated. Soramaru timidly licked his upper lip as she started to scoot closer to his groin. Ranmaru dared to pull the ribbon the held the straps together, slowly but surely untying the knot. They parted, a string of saliva between their lips, then it broke off, landing on their chin. The thin fabric hang loose, revealing her erect pink nipple underneath. 

 

He wasted no time groping her expose breast.

 

Soramaru gasped, and stifled the urge to laugh. It tickled her, but it felt strangely good. She glanced up at him, “Is it really that ticklish?” 

 

He abruptly stopped kneading her breast, “Ticklish, huh?” An evil grin emerged from his lips, the hand on her back slowly crawling to her sides, “Perhaps… you’re just ticklish in general?” 

 

Fear struck her like lightning. Before she could move away from him, his hands lightly grazed her side. She squirmed in protest, laughing hysterically as she was unable to push him away with her hands. 

 

“Please, no! Stop!” She cried out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

 

Thankfully for her, he did. 

 

Ranmaru placed an apologetic kiss on her cheek, “Sorry. You’re too adorable, I can’t help myself.” 

 

“I am not adorable!” She protested, averting her gaze with red face. 

 

He chuckled darkly, then returned his hand on her breast, gently rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger. She mewled, the tickling sensation slowly died down in favor of pleasure. Ranmaru leaned towards her neck, swiping his tongue over her skin. She arched her back, granting him more room to explore. He used his other hand to pull the remaining strings apart, fully removing her bikini top from her torso. He wasted no time groping both of her breasts as he nibbled on her collarbone. 

 

Her breasts were firm but soft like cushion. It fit nicely against his palm, they were just the right size. Not overly inflated like a balloon, nor as flat as a board. They were small but well-endowed.

 

Soramaru felt weak. They’d traded passionate kisses before, but this was too much for her. Two big, strong hands treating her breasts right, his teeth softly nibbling on the crook of her neck, and his warm breath sending goosebumps all over her skin, it was enough to completely wash the atmosphere away as her mind could only focus on  _ him _ . Her clammy hands settled on his silver hair, tugging it lightly. 

 

His hands went to her waist to slightly push her back as his head descended, planting his face in the middle of her cleavage. He peppered it with kisses, roaming his hands all over her smooth skin. God, he loved showering her with intimate affections. He also loved how her skin was unblemished until he marked it as his. No one else would have her, he vowed to himself. 

 

Ranmaru traced his lips towards her areola, then pushed his tongue out to flick her teat. She jumped, the sudden contact of something moist and warm was an alien feeling for her. Her grip on his locks tightened as his mouth tugged and sucked, his tongue lazily tracing circles on her tit. He was slowly getting addicted that he didn’t wanna stop. His free hand rubbed circles on the small of her back. Her scent was so damn intoxicating he was losing himself from her aroma. He switched to her other breast to give the same treatment. 

 

Soramaru could only hold on his hair for dear life as she breathed his name. Her chest tightened, as she felt something coiling inside her belly. She never felt this before, and she felt so left out. It was like this man had pushed the button that was hidden inside her.

 

She pulled him away as she dragged him upward, claiming his lips with a heated kiss. He positioned his hands on her hips, pulling her closer as his tongue sought an opening on her mouth. Her sweet taste filled his taste buds again, completely shutting down his nerve to feel anything else other than her warmth. She tentatively poked her tongue out to meet with his, starting a slow dance as they pulled away to breath through their nose.

 

Their eyes gazed at each other. The fires of passion slowly burning behind their orbs as they continued their heated passion. Their hands lay dormant on their sides, losing the ability to control their arms. 

 

They pulled their tongues back, panting. The discarded fabric lay atop her thighs, and another breeze brushed past them. Regaining his strength, Ranmaru reached up to tuck a strand of locks behind her ear. 

 

“Cute.” He smiled at her. 

 

“Seriously, I am not.” She crossed her arms as she scowled at him. 

 

He toyed with her nipples, mischievously smirking as she let out a whimper, “You’re adorable when you moan.” 

 

“I-I am not- Ah!” She shivered when he leaned down to breath on her neck, “Stop teasing me… And do more!” 

 

He leaned back and narrowed his eyes at her request, “Usually, women would beg men to stop.” A grin broke from his lips, “Are you  _ sure _ you never done this before?”

 

“O-Of course I’m sure!” She stiffened, a low moan escaping her throat, “T-Those women are stupid… Why w-would they want… to stop?! This feels so good... “ She whimpered when he drew close to nibbler her earlobe, “I-I’m glad… it’s my first… with you…” 

 

Ranmaru froze on his tracks, then leaned back. Despite her flushed face, she had a gentle smile on her lips. His face softened as he brushed his knuckle against her cheek, “I’m glad I’m with you, my guardian angel.” 

 

Her eyes sparkled, her hand brushing the stray locks away from his face, “Everything happens for a reason, I guess,” She glanced down, and back at him, “Including this… with you.” 

 

He drew close to claim her lips again, scooping her closer to him. She responded with a deeper kiss, coaxing a muffled groan from his throat. 

 

There was something different whenever he kissed her soft lips, and the answer lies from her. She was doing something as a response to his actions, she didn’t shy away from him. Her hands started roaming on his torso, leaving ghost touch on his skin. He needed to stop comparing this moment with Haruka, he mused. This was going to be his  _ first _ , his first union with his beloved, with his angel.

 

After another minutes of gentle yet heated exchange, Soramaru pulled back to drew oxygen back from her system. Her hands never ceased their ministrations on his chest, tracing every line and curve of his physique, admiring his well-toned body. She’d withheld herself from dating to focus on her work and take care of Tokiya. The act of intimacy never piqued her interest, let alone spark something from her chest, but right now she was finally feeling it. She felt her loins getting moist as Ranmaru tugged the ribbons on her panties.

 

Soramaru shyly snaked her hands downward, appreciating her rock-hard abs, then releasing a deep breath. When Ranmaru timidly withdrew his hands away from her, she gathered all of her courage to quickly work on untying the drawstrings of his shorts and digging her hand underneath. 

 

Ranmaru gasped from surprise. He was afraid that if he didn’t hold back, she wouldn’t let him continue further, so he took extra caution to be as soft as possible, but letting a few fire burn once in a while. His hands gripped the blanket underneath them, his knuckles turning white as he felt her hand wrapped around his erected shaft. 

 

“N-Not too tight.” 

 

Her grip slackened in response, “How about this?”

 

“Better.” 

 

Whatever thing was underneath his shorts, it was stiff and warm. It wasn’t smooth, it was veiny. The texture was rough and she felt lines protruding all over. She gulped, and casted a glance at him, “Can you lift yourself up?” 

 

He arched an eyebrow but nodded, “Alright.”

 

Soramaru retreated her hand away from his groin. She swung her leg to the side, getting off his thighs. The forgotten bikini bra fell down next to her. 

 

Ranmaru unclenched his fist so he could lay his palm flat on the ground. He lifted his hips when her hands took hold on the waistband of his shorts, a tell-tale sign that she was going to strip him. She pulled his trunks downward, then paused so he could lay his bare ass on the blanket to lift his legs, completely taking off his garment. 

 

Soramaru’s face turned crimson red as she had a complete view of his erected penis. It stood upright, and it was thick. Moving away from her comfort zone, Soramaru straddled his legs, her eyes never breaking contact with his dick. 

 

Ranmaru couldn’t help but smirk at her. He was definitely big, a thing he flexed with his fellow idols when they took a bath together. Some of them still had their foreskins intact, but his was removed at an early age. His father dragged him to get his groin circumcised, telling him it would make things easier when he grew up. 

 

It definitely did. He didn’t have to do extra cleaning on his glans when he masturbated. 

 

Just the sight of her pretty face and the shape of her body was enough to reel some unnecessary blood on his lower half, but to see her topless doubled its supply. He kept his hands beside him, though. He waited patiently as he watched her intently. 

 

Soramaru took a deep breath and scooted closer, his fleshy meat making contact against her lower abdomen. She flinched at the sudden heat on her skin, but didn’t back away. She gently wrapped her hand around his dick again, glancing up to observe his reaction as she started to stroke him, but she ended up stroking air. Being inexperienced and a full-time virgin was a curse for her; this could have went more smoothly if she had a lick of experience on the art of love making.

 

Sensing her annoyance, Ranmaru reached up to massage her shoulders, easing the tension within her. He gave her an encouraging smile, “Easy there, Soramaru. Just let your instincts guide you.” 

 

“But I don’t even know how…” She sighed in defeat, releasing him from her grip, “I’m air-pumping you instead of pleasuring you.”

 

“Relax. Here,” He took hold of her hand to guide her back on his dick,  “Touch it.” 

 

She wrapped her hand around his stiff member again, eyeing him if she’s adding enough pressure for his liking, “Like this?” 

 

God, she was hitting the right spots, despite her gentle firm. He tilted his head back as he elicited a groan, “Yes… More…” 

 

Soramaru quivered when she heard him speak. His voice, low and husky, was sending sparks all over her body. She slowly added strength in her hold, then started to pump her hand. 

 

“Shit!” His eyes shut close as his hands gripped on the blanket underneath, “Ah… Sora…!”

 

She tried to be more daring by increasing her pace and applying more pressure on her pumping, then leaned closer to plant a gentle peck on his shoulder, “Feels nice?”    
  
He pried his eyes open to gaze at her, “Keep going…” He bucked his hips on her gentle rhythm.

 

Soramaru kept her pace as she planted feather kisses on his shoulder. She wondered if she could do what he did to her neck and collarbone. She licked her lips nervously, eyeing him bobbing Adam’s apple, “Can I… BIte your neck?” 

 

His chest tightened as he felt the heat rushing through his cheeks, “G-Go ahead…” He felt like a total sissy right now, being the happiest man alive when he heard those words coming from her, “You own me, Soramaru.”

 

“Own you?” She paused her ministrations, then shook her head, “We’re lovers now, Ranmaru. I’m marking you as my significant other,” She continued stroking his dick as she breathed in his scent, gently biting his neck. 

 

Ranmaru moaned and arched his back. He never experienced getting his cock pumped other than his own callous hand or get his neck bitten before. It felt so good, “Don’t stop! Nngghh!” His knuckles were turning white. 

 

She trailed her lips on every inch of his neck, alternating her stroke between fast and slow. She placed her free hand on the top of his hand, brushing her thumb against his knuckles. He smell of musk and sweat, and it was odd that she found it pleasant. Grazing her teeth on his salty flesh was another thing she couldn’t stop, and seeing little red marks being left behind when she assaulted another patch of skin added prideful mirth swelling on her chest. 

 

Her hand slowed into a stop as she backed away, her hand never leaving his dick. She just noticed that his cock grew bigger than the first time she saw it. “I-It went longer.”

 

Ranmaru couldn’t help but smirk, “Your fault, you know?” He relaxed his hands then brushed the stray locks behind her ear, “You’re learning fast.” 

 

Her face darkened in color as she averted her gaze, “T-That’s because you’re guiding me!” She puffed her cheeks as she lowered her head until she was facing his groin. She took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.” She stuck out her tongue and meekly swiped the crown of his cock. 

 

A topless woman was giving him head. Ranmaru’s functioning nerves had died. His back fell down to the blanket underneath. He shivered when he felt her mouth slowly engulfed his length. He hissed in pleasure when her hands starting to pump his man-meat again, while she slowly worked her way to lick every inch of his dick. 

 

Soramaru expected it to taste repulsive, but it tasted salty-sweet. Her lips curved upward at the thought of Ranmaru consuming a lot of pineapple juice in his spare time. When her tongue made contact with his testicles, she finally noticed the unusual shade on his pubic hair. 

 

“I’m guessing you’re naturally a blonde.” 

 

“Huh- Wha- Oh!” Regaining his functioning brain, Ranmaru let out a soft chuckle, “You just discovered  _ that _ ? I was naked few minutes ago- Augh! Don’t! Not there!” He moaned as he gripped the blanket hard again.

 

“Geez, you’re acting like a stereotypical female doujin character.” She sucked on his left testicle as she played with his right. With the saltwater drying on their lower bodies, it made it saltier. 

 

“S-Shut up… and… blow me!” He pulled himself up and reached down to grasp her hair, then pull her head back to his dick. 

 

Soramaru wasted no time engulfing his length, experimenting with her tongue as she poked his dick inside her cheek. She returned to pumping his cock, her spit rolling down his sheath acting as a lubrication to make her task easier. She started to bob her head, up and down, lathering it, tasting his cock as she swirled her tongue along the sides, and humming into it.

 

His mind ran in full circle, incoherent grunts and pants escaped his lips as his eyes landed on her face, her gray orbs staring back at him as she did her best to take him as deep as she could without gagging. “F-Fuck… Sora…” 

 

He felt another vibration as she hummed. She released him with a loud pop, her hand still pumping his dick to coax him to orgasm. 

 

“Calling me by nickname, now…” She playfully grinned as she fondled his balls with her free hand, “How sweet of you.” She leaned down to swipe her tongue on his glans, lathering it with her spit. She trailed it to his slits, tasting his pre-cum. He was definitely  _ sweet _ down there, she mused. 

 

She engulfed his length again as she increased her pace. Soramaru wanted to taste more, and see if she could swallow it without spitting it back on his face. Feeling his fingers pull her hair apart just made her more excited even if it was slightly painful. 

 

Ranmaru felt it, he was nearing his release. 

 

He guided her head to a consistent rhythm as his hips bucked along her movement. Groans and pants from him was the only sound they could hear alongside the squish of his slick member. Her spit dribbled down his length, pooling on her hand then running down to his balls. He felt his stomach coil tighter as he approached his climax, his hips moving in erratic manner. 

 

He felt something snap. 

 

His vision darkened, splotches of white all over his vision. 

 

Soramaru pulled back, unable to take each rope of cum into her mouth. She covered her eyes, her palm struck with his orgasm. She inwardly cursed to herself as she let his jizz spray all over her body instead of catching it in her mouth as she planned. 

 

When the last rope of cumstring left him, he planted his palms against the blanket and leaned back, heavy pants escaping his lips. No amount of jacking off could compare that climax he had right now, his angel giving him head and playing with his balls… it was the best. 

 

When his shivers died down, Soramaru moved her hand away from her eyes to lick his cum off her palm, happy, soft mewls forming on her mouth. As she glanced at him, she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. He was so spent, his breathing slowly returning to its regular state, his body covered with sweat, and his hair was so unkempt he almost got his original spiky hair back. 

 

Soramaru tried to salvage as much jizz as she can that was splattered all over her body to consume it, her craving for his cum growing more and more. Her eyes trailed down to see his groin, smaller in length but still stiff and upright, and was covered with his white juice.

 

Her eyes flashed, and the next thing she knew, she was trying to clean him, licking every sperm off his skin. As she thought, his dick became firmer and longer. 

 

She pulled back to observe him. His mouth was wide open, his chest rose and fell, and balls of sweat sliding downwards, making his skin shine. She scooted closer, then reached up behind his head to make him look at her. “You’re enjoying this a lot, Ranmaru.” She smiled sweetly at him, her free hand roaming on his broad chest. 

 

Ranmaru took a round of deep breath to compose himself. An insidious smirk formed on his lips, “Oh yeah?” He adjusted himself, sitting up straight as his hands massaged her creamy, toned thighs, “Something tells me you’re enjoying this  _ too...” _

 

“Can’t deny that.” She pecked his cheek.

 

“...And you wanted more.” 

 

Her smile faltered, “Huh?” 

 

HIs hands gripped her hips as he scooted to the left, barely reaching the hem of the blanket, then he flipped them over, her back landing on the blanket as his body squished her. He grinned, “It’s time for me to  _ rock your world _ …” 

 

Her face flushed red as her heart rate picked up pace, “W-Wait-” She was cut off when she felt his hands quickly made way to the waistband of his panties as he scooted downward, his legs securing her in place. A chill ran down her spine when he pulled the garment away from her, exposing her bare crotch, revealing a thick patch of pubes. She tried to cover herself but he caught her wrists, planting them on the blanket. 

 

“You’re shying  _ now _ ?” He chuckled grimly, letting go of her wrists, content that she wouldn’t try to return her hands over her crotch again. 

 

She turned her head to the side, scowling, “I-I didn’t shave! It’s… unappealing!” 

 

She called that hideous? Her glistening pussy and her womanly pubes were killing him. “You know, if you think having a shaved cunt is better, you need to stop basing it on the textbook.” 

 

Wasting no more time, Ranmaru dove on her warm, slick core. 

 

Soramaru experienced the most pleasurable sensation she never thought she would ever experience. A long cry broke out from her throat as her legs wrapped around his head, securing him. 

 

His tongue ravished and lathered her outer lips, tasting her sweet-tasting fluids. He wasted no time sucking on her pink little nub, feeling her squirm, her legs unable to squeeze him tight as it rose from the ground, then her feet landed on his back, then to the ground, wherever she felt comfortable. He took advantage to finally squeeze her soft, big derriere he kept eyeing since day one. Ranmaru squished her asscheeks as he dug his tongue inside her core. 

 

Soramaru didn’t know where to hold on for dear life. Her hands were all over; gripping her hair, gripping the sheet underneath, clenching her fists on her side, fondling her breasts, digging her fingers on his hair, it was just so  _ good _ . She was shy to admit that she never masturbated at all, and the moment he felt one of his hand inch closer to her snatch, she was honestly glad she managed to experience it the first time with him. Her moans grew louder when a finger wriggled inside her velvety walls, his thumb rubbing her clit as his tongue lick her leaking honeypot on her slits. 

 

She felt something stir inside her stomach, threatening to explode inside her. Soramaru didn’t know how to tell Ranmaru about this, as the only words she could scream was his name and the command to do it faster, harder, deeper while the rest were unabashed moans of pleasure for him to hear. Her inner walls clenched and tightened, realizing he now inserted two fingers inside her as he clawed the upper part of her quim. His tongue never tire out of lapping on her core, alternating it with a hard suck on her labia. 

 

Then something struck her, hard. 

 

Releasing her loudest cry of pleasure, her whole body trembled as she reached her first orgasm. Her eyelids shut tight as she gripped the blanket underneath so she wouldn’t accidentally pull his hair out from its roots. It felt like forever for her, and it was the best damn thing to lose breath for. 

 

Ranmaru did his best to consume every drop of her sweet nectar as her loins trembled for release. His tongue flicked and lapped on her quim as fast as possible, his nostrils flaring on her strong aroma. He squeezed her asscheeks tight, leaving red imprints on her skin. He didn’t care if she accidentally make him faint at this moment: he was already ascended into heaven. 

 

Soramaru felt her body starting to relax, and she released a deep, long breath. She spread her legs wide so she wouldn’t suffocate him underneath, her face hot like lava from embarrassment, warmth,  _ lust _ . She felt gravity pulled her to the ground, she couldn’t move at all. 

 

Ranmaru leaned back, his thirst quenched and fully satisfied. A string of saliva stuck out until it broke in half, staining his chin. He licked his lips, savoring the last bit of her cum. His hands never left her bottom as he aligned his body towards her. A cocky grin was plastered on his lips, “How’s that?” 

 

Soramaru cracked one eye open, then frowned, “I feel defeated.” 

 

“Why?”   
  
She opened her other eye, and playfully stuck her tongue out, “You’d outdone my performance.” 

 

Ranmaru chuckled, amused by her words. He departed his hands from her rear, then snaked his arms around her torso. He pulled herself up, embracing her against his chest. 

 

“This isn’t a competition who did a better oral.” He caressed her hair, planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head. 

 

She felt her cheeks increase in temperature. Soramaru nuzzled his neck, hiding her face away from his view, “I-I merely jest.” 

 

Ranmaru glanced around to see the blanket at disarray, bits of sand threatening to invade the safety of the sheet. His hands smoothen the wrinkles, then brushed the sand away from them, his other arm firmly secured around her body. 

 

After he was done with the task, he cupped her chin, “ Soramaru, are you ready?” 

 

She stared, then nibbled her bottom lip, “It’ll not hurt as much because my hymen is already ripped, right?” 

 

Recalling his sex education, Ranmaru gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, “Yeah. And there won’t be blood coming out either.” 

 

She breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s the case.” She chuckled, “That horse-riding incident convinced me to never have sex, ever.” 

 

“But here you are, about to get fucked by me.” He teased with an idiotic grin.

 

She punched his shoulder, gritting her teeth, “Jerk!” 

 

Ranmaru laughed, then patted her head, “Sorry. I prefer your cute sides, after all.” 

 

“I am not cute-mmmpph!” 

 

He shut her by locking his lips on hers, holding her hips and lifting her up, angling his stiff dick towards her slick core, ready to finally rock her world. He slowly eased her quim on his glans, gently rocking it back and forth, observing her movements as his lips were firmly against her mouth. He felt her fingers digging on his shoulders now, her nails drawing blood. She kept whimpering, her eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. He adjusted her legs, making her more comfortable, then returned his hands on her hips, guiding her to go down, to go slow, to take her time. 

 

Ranmaru pulled away from her lips, swollen from her tight kiss. He pecked the tears away as he eased his cock inside her warm, slick, tight pussy, her previous orgasm acting as lubrication to make the task easier for the both of them. He continued kissing her cheeks as she tried not to scream on his ear, breathing through her nose as she clawed on his shoulders. She didn’t know how long the pain would end, how long the pleasure would stay, how long his dick was, how much she could take before they reach the dead end, but all she knew was that she wouldn’t back away from this. 

 

Despite the pain, the heat, the sensation of being filled, being united as one with someone she loved, not a random stranger, not someone she couldn’t care about, someone she wanted to live with forever and always, was her driving force to endure it and focus on the tingling pleasure she was feeling, the sparks that bursted all over as she consumed his length. She gasped when she was fully seated, balls deep, her ass pressed on his thighs, and he was fully  _ inside  _ her. 

 

Her fingers slackened as she leaned back, and her heart sank. She wounded him, and it would leave an ugly mark on his skin. Soramaru treaded her fingers carefully on his wounds, trying to ease the pain as she planted feathered kisses on his shoulder, alternating between left and right. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Ranmaru chuckled, gliding his palm at the small of her back, “Don’t be. It’s nothing compared to what  _ you  _ have to go through.” HIs other hand massaged her side, rubbing it up and down, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I can manage.” She gave him a reassuring smile. Her hands settled on his broad chest, getting fond of the warm sensation under her palms, “Y-You’re  _ really  _ big, though… I was afraid I couldn’t take all of it.” She nervously chuckled. 

 

“Just take your time, we got all night.” He smiled, then placed his hands on her hips, “I’ll help you grind against me.” 

 

Soramaru felt her face return to their deep scarlet hues, “I just… don’t want to disappoint!” She buried her face on his neck, whining about confessing that to him. 

 

Ranmaru kissed the top of her head, trailing his palm on her back to help her relax, “You’re not disappointing me, Sora. You’ve been  _ amazing _ , I…” His voice dropped low, his husky breath tickling her ear, “...I’m getting hotter and crazier. I want to prove to you that I can make  _ your _ world go round, and prove to you that I will  _ definitely _ rock your world,” He cupped her chin to make her look at him, “But not right now. It’s our first time.” 

 

“Ranmaru…” She breathed. Fuzzy, electric sparks filled her chest. Her gray orbs gazed directly against his silver eyes. A gentle smile emerged on her lips, her heart ready to burst at her next words, “I love you.” 

 

His face softened as he leaned to peck her cheek, “I love you too, Soramaru, ever since you helped me.” 

 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

It was time. 

 

She planted her hands on his shoulders as leverage, and she moved up. She mewled at the friction of his dick against her inner walls. There was still pain, but the pleasure was enough to cover it. She brought her hips down, inching herself closer to his hilt, feeling her snatch stretch for him, to accommodate his large cock. Daring for more pleasure and get the pain over quickly, she positioned her legs, placing her thighs over her calves, then started grinding her loins. 

 

Ranmaru let her take the lead, observing her actions, watching her shiver and whimper and grind her hips without any pattern, grunts and moans escaping his lips, his hands clammy on her hips. He tried to fend off the urge to buck his hips, but when she was starting to get the hang of it, starting to lean her body closer to his, her breasts rubbing against his chest, her face buried on the crook of his neck, his grip on her hips tightened as he slammed her hips against his, pounding her with much force, much speed, ramming it inside her. 

 

The sudden change of pace startled her but it felt too good, she lost the ability to lift her hips. She held onto him for dear life, her moans getting louder as her walls clenched on him, getting close to her second orgasm for the night. “Ranmaru… I’m close…” She gasped when she felt his hand leave her hips to rub her swollen clit, her nails digging deep on his skin again. 

 

“Come for me…” HIs sultry voice sent goosebumps all over her skin, pushing her closer to the limit. 

 

“N-No…” Holding the urge to lose it, Soramaru lifted herself up, dismounting him, “Let me lie down… so I can feel you…” She faced him, her eyes pleading, “I want to feel you, Ranmaru…” 

 

Ranmaru swallowed the lump on his throat, unknown emotions swelling inside his chest. Just hearing her  _ beg _ him to be on top of her, to finish it on the sweetest position… He couldn’t ask for more. The man helped her lie down on the blanket, planting soft kisses all over her face, muttering sweet nothings that he truly mean. He spread her legs apart, then positioned himself, making sure she was comfortable. 

 

“Are you ready, Soramaru?” 

 

She looked away from him, flustered, “Y-You don’t have to ask me, you know?” 

 

“I just wanna make sure, cutiepie.” He grinned.

 

“Cutiepie?!” Her rising annoyance was cut short when she felt him get inside her, her jaw dropping to release a loud moan as he grunted, slowly easing himself. 

 

Ranmaru slammed his hips against her, pistoning her fast, hard and deep. “It’s time to show you how I’ll rock your world…!” He growled, assaulting her earlobe with licks and nibbles. He felt her walls ripple and shudder in each thrust, her slickness coaxing a precum on his slits. 

 

Soramaru wrapped her legs around him, her nails digging on his back. She felt her stomach stir, she was nearing her orgasm. Her moans became more erratic as his thrust lost its constant rhythm and now turned into carnal pumps. Her body felt the hottest, even if the breeze blew past them, ruffling their unkempt tresses as they kept grinding their hips together, reaching the goal to unleash their love thru orgasm. 

 

Ranmaru pulled his head back, panting. He tried to breathe as much oxygen as possible, the smell of musk and sweat was depriving him of the needed air. They were bathing in moisture, and he couldn't care less at this point. He was fixated on her pleasured face, her closed eyelids, her vulnerable mouth, her red cheeks, and her screams of pleasure, crying out his name, encouraging him to keep going and never stopping and how much she loved him as a whole. 

 

“I love you too…” He breathed, his breathing hitched, the coils on his stomach tightening, “Soramaru!” His hands flew on her shoulders as he pounded her, rough, hard and deep. 

 

“Ranmaru…!” Her voice cracked, her throat tired from moaning non-stop. 

 

Few more hard thrust and both of them reached their limit at the same time. Their bodies shuddered, waves after waves of pleasure coarsed all over their bodies, drawing out a hoarse moan from the both of them. His body stiffened, ropes of cum filling her womb. Her own juice mixed with his semen, flowing out from her core. He pulled out from her and laid down on his back, careful not to accidentally land on her. 

 

Ranmaru was exhausted, the europhia leaving his body as he was starting to relax. He craned his neck to glance at his spent lover, whose eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly agape to inhale as much air as possible. He scooted closer, kicking whatever garment that made contact with his feet, then wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her close. 

 

He didn’t know what to say at this point.

 

Neither did she. 

 

Her mind was starting to function normally again as she could hear the splash of water on the shore, the gentle gust of wind, and feel his welcoming warmth. She adjusted herself so her face could align toward his. She gave him a gentle smile when he glanced back at her.

 

Then he spoke something that startled the both of them, but he truly damn mean it.

 

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, not just as a lover, but to settle down and have a family with her. His heart told him this was the right decision, ever since that night. 

 

She stared, shell-shocked, trying to make sense of his words, but with how much he’d proven her so far, she knew this wasn’t just said on impulse. Soramaru leaned her nose towards him, smiling. 

 

“...You do have to kneel before me and ask me that properly.” 

 

Ranmaru chuckled, eyes sparkling from joy, “I’ll have to work harder to get you a ring then.” 

 

“A ring…” Her face softened, “You’re an idol. I don’t think the company will permit you to be engaged, you know?”

 

“That’s the thing.” He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, “I have something in mind, but… let’s talk about it tomorrow.” 

 

Soramaru nodded, “We’re not going to doze off here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Let’s just rest for a while.”

 

“I know…” He adjusted his body so her head was laying down against his chest, “Tonight’s going to be long, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a lot of willpower because of my two weaknesses in writing: Romance and Erotica. This is why I even created this account: to overcome my weakness and step out from my comfort zone, especially the latter. Mmm. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last, and expect it to be way longer, since it'll be the longest wait yet.


	6. Chapter 4A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter was originally pulled due to the unsatisfactory ending of said chapter. It's now been heavily revised with a new ending and a better execution on pacing. I apologize for that. Still, my thanks goes to Blip120 for commenting about my stiff wording on narrative and my beta-reader Kimmo Pronger who probably had a rotten brain reading my stuff over and over and over again.

_ Inch by inch, we're moving closer _

_ Feels like a fairytale ending _

_ Take my heart, this is the moment _

_ I'm moving closer to you _

 

_ Moving closer...  _

_ Closer to you...  _

_ Moving closer...  _

 

_ I'm moving closer to you _

 

_[Never The Strangers - Moving Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Gr-ZMV8F2o) _

* * *

 

 

When he said it was going to be a long night, it would be, unless sleep got the best of them. He had so much he wanted to share, especially what he planned to do after forging his undying bond with Soramaru, but to pull an all-nighter after their wonderful body union would be too much for their physical health. 

 

Especially when Soramaru tried to get up but failed. She was too exhausted, her face strained but she tried to hide it with a silly excuse of the ground pulling her down. 

 

Ranmaru helped her to her feet, as he still had some strength left to get back to the cottage where the warmth would welcome them. He carried her bridal style as he moved his feet to their destination. 

 

“What about the blanket and our underwear?” Soramaru raised an eyebrow. 

 

Ranmaru shrugged with a smile, “After I make sure you’re dressed, warm and comfortable.” 

 

“Don’t tell me…” Her eyes narrowed, suspicion evident in her face, “...You’re going to run back there naked.” 

 

Knowing exactly what her reaction will be, his smile turned into a full, cocky grin. 

 

Soramaru glared daggers at him, her fist colliding on his temple, “Idiot!” 

 

His face never wavered as his smile only widened, “That’s what I am to you.” 

 

Her face flushed, deciding to keep her mouth shut as she had nothing in her arsenal to counter that claim. Her annoyed face never diminished. 

 

They arrived at Soramaru’s cottage. Ranmaru helped her land on her feet, making sure she wouldn’t lose balance when he let go. She gave him a small nod and a smile, indicating she got most of her strength back to move. He took the initiative to turn the doorknob and pull the door open, letting her enter first. 

 

Soramaru turned around to face him, “Aren’t you heading inside as well?” 

 

The man shook his head, “I’ll go back and get it right now.” 

 

He dashed off, ignoring the baffled cry from her. Her eyes lingered on his firm but flat rear, chuckling at the sight of him getting their stuff back, fully exposed to the harsh, cold wind breezing with the water. Shaking her head, she retreated to the living room, making her way to the bathroom to get them a fresh set of towel in the cabinet. 

 

As she closed the bathroom door, she heard the other door slam open, followed by a heavy footsteps, then something landing on the floor. The soft thud came from the fabrics they left at the beach. Soramaru turned around to see Ranmaru wiping his knuckles over his brow, the blanket crumpled into a misshapen ball, assuming their garments were inside. 

 

“So, what are we going to do with this?” Ranmaru pointed his finger on the ground. 

 

“I’ll wash it tomorrow.” She meekly approached him, standing by his side. Soramaru hand out one towel towards him, her head focused in another direction, “Here, cover yourself or something.”

 

He arched an eyebrow, puzzled, “And  _ why _ do you think it’s a good idea?” 

 

“Uh, you know? Keep ourselves warm?” She scratched the random itch on her nose. 

 

Ranmaru shook his head, chuckling as he placed his hands on her shoulder to turn her around. He heard a small noise escape from her lips as he pushed her gently, guiding her back to the bathroom. 

 

“We have to clean ourselves up first.” He glanced down with a smile, seeing her confused face. 

 

Soramaru got the message, feeling more dumbfounded, “Gee, sorry if I’m too worried about being comfortable.” 

 

He squeezed her shoulders as reassurance, “Nothing wrong with that.”

 

They stepped inside the bathroom, which was actually way more spacious than he thought. The sink was close to the bathroom door frame, with cabinets above and below. Across it was the generic-looking toilet, then nearby was a shower curtain that obscure the view from within. 

 

Soramaru approached the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing a small wall, dividing the space and prevent the water to leak out. There was one shower head attached to the side. 

 

He let out a small whistled, awed at the sight. Even a bathroom cottage was better than his sparsely-decorated, small apartment. When he broke his train of thought, she was already adjusting the temperature level of the shower. He carefully crossed the other side, then felt the sprinkles of water splash on his hand. 

 

Soramaru turned the knob all the way through, increasing it to maximum level, “Is it good enough for you?” 

 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

 

The water washed the dirt on their bodies, as well as the gnawing feeling of dread for tomorrow. The splashes of water was the only noise they could hear aside from their breathing. Ranmaru had his eyes closed, his hands on his sides as he felt the heat radiating from her skin. Her arms were around his torso, her chest brushing against his back, her breath tickling his skin. He didn’t know when she hugged him from behind, but he didn’t mind. Not at all. 

 

“Ranmaru?” 

 

His eyes fluttered open. He adjusted the knob so the droplets of water would be more gentle. Ranmaru let go of her hands, breaking free from her hold, then turned around to face her, “What is it?” 

 

Her face was solemn, but she did her best to hide it, “Can we talk about what will you do with your career right now?” 

 

Ranmaru felt a pang of woe invade his heart, but he paid it no mind. He smiled down at her, “After we’re done showering,” He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead, “We’ll talk about it when we lie down on the bed if you wish.” 

 

Just like that, the ugly sorrow dissipated on her features as she let out a gentle smile, “Alright.” 

 

Soramaru stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him again. She nuzzled against his chest, closing her eyes, feeling the comfort of his warmth, dispelling the idea of their newly-founded love being swallowed by despair.

* * *

 

 

After the shower, Soramaru took out two bathrobes for them to wear after drying their bodies with the towel. They left the bathroom in total silence, making their way to the bedroom. 

 

She opened the door, pushing it open. “Well, here we are. It’s just a room with a bed, a cabinet, and a mini-fridge for snacks I store.” 

 

True to her words, the room was lacking in decoration. Night sky wallpapers painted the walls, a large wardrobe cabinet stood near the window, the mentioned gray mini-fridge was placed near the side of the king-sized bed. It was very spacious, they could lie down on the floor if they wanted to. 

 

Grinning at Soramaru, he scooped her in his arms and dashed to the bed. She screamed in surprise and protest, banging his chest to stop running, but he jumped towards the bed, landing on his back. Ranmaru laughed his heart out when she had the deepest scowl on her face. 

 

“What? It was fun, you have to admit that!” 

 

She punched his arm, “No, it’s not!” Huffing, she lied back against his chest, muttering curses under her breath. 

 

Ranmaru let her cool down for a few minutes, drawing his hand to rub small circles on her back, as he felt her fingers play on the exposed chest his robe couldn’t cover. 

 

Before he could break the ice, Soramaru spoke up, “Ranmaru?” 

 

“What is it?”

 

“About your plan… What are you going to do?” She glanced up, her eyebrows creased, waiting for his answer. 

 

His eyes stared directly at her orbs, determination behind his cool silver eyes, “I plan to retire from being an idol,” His eyes narrowed, “And this is not because of our relationship. I had this in mind for a long time now…” 

 

“Ranmaru…” She shifted, crawling upwards to face him properly, “It’s because of Haruka, right?” 

 

Soramaru chewed her bottom lip. Her mouth moved on her own; she didn’t mean to say that out loud. Instead of taking it back, she continued, “Does her lack of presence hurts your performance as an idol? I was pretty surprised that idols are permitted to date as long as they don’t show it to fans, because I am part of Shining Agency, after all.” 

 

His frown deepened, but he didn’t moved away from her, “You’re quick to catch on.” 

 

“That is my specialty…” She broke off a nervous laugh to lighten the mood. 

 

It worked. 

 

His lips twitched, concealing the smirk that threatened to come out, “Thanks for that,” Ranmaru took a deep breath before he continued, “Honestly, I could had ended it with her if I wasn’t already going insane with my work. I was losing  _ everything _ , like I told you last night.” 

 

Soramaru nodded, remembering his sad tale. His fellow QUARTET NIGHT members berated him for his lackluster performance, but only one didn’t. It was their oldest member and the one that acted to keep their group together, Reiji Kotobuki. He was the one who listened to his woes and tried to reassure him that Haruka was just getting busier and busier after they convinced Saotome to permit their relationship, and was always there to defend him from their other two fellow idols. 

 

“I know Reiji’s doing his best, he always does, despite being a running idiot. But, he doesn’t know the whole picture, like, he refuse to believe that Haruka was capable of  _ leaving _ me alone, but she did. Always.” Ranmaru took a deep breath, the thorn in his heart inflicted pain again. 

 

Soramaru noticed his change of demeanor. She moved her hand back on his chest and traced her fingers against his skin again, feeling his heart beat loud and strong. “It’s all in the past now. It hurts, yes, but we have to move on from it.” A gentle smile curved on her lips. 

 

He smiled back, her feathered touch acting as the cure to remove the ugly thorns in his heart. “I have you now, that’s what matters.” 

 

Her smile disappeared, “So, you’re set on giving up your career as an idol?” She paused her movement, “What are you going to do after that?” 

 

Normally, when he was asked the same question years ago, he didn’t know how to answer. When he was asked about what he would do after pursuing Haruka, he was honestly dumbfounded. 

 

But right now, he knew what to say. 

 

Ranmaru’s eyes sparkled, a confident smirk on his lips, “I can always work as an artist. That way, I’m free to be married  _ and _ the fans will understand my wish…” A sheepish grin formed on his lips, “After they get heartbroken they couldn’t date me and make their dream a reality, of course.” 

 

Soramaru just stared at him for a few seconds before breaking eye contact, shaking her head with a smile, “You and your antics. Hopefully Saotome approves.” 

 

“Trust me, he’ll approve.” He moved his body closer to hers, snaking his arms around her body as he nestled her head against his chest. “For now, let’s get some sleep. We both need it.” 

 

She mumbled something in response as she bobbed her head, her fingers clutching on his robe. Ranmaru felt the exhaustion strike him at full force, happy that he was able to sleep peacefully this time. No more fear, no more worry, just the anticipation to face tomorrow. He knew it wouldn’t be a smooth sail, but he was willing to fight for it.

* * *

 

 

Ranmaru’s peaceful slumber was disrupted when he heard a noise under the bed. He stirred, eyes fluttering open as he felt his body awaken. Before he could move, he felt Soramaru shift, then roll away from him. The night light was enough to illuminate the whole room, but it wasn’t too harsh for his groggy state. 

 

He heard her grumble in annoyance, then something softly hitting the floor as the noisy ringtone of the phone was getting more and more louder. He quickly closed his eyes to pretend he wasn’t disturbed as she laid back down to answer the call. 

 

“Hoshizora speaking.” Despite being barely awake, her tone was still professional. 

 

Ranmaru carefully opened his eyes, making sure it was barely noticable. He saw her pause, her irritated face slowly diminished as she listened to the other end of the line. 

 

“Yes, I’m sorry if I didn’t responded sooner. I…”  Her face flushed from embarrassment, but her tone didn’t waver, “Something came up that made me lost track of time that I had to sleep later than intended.”

 

There was another pause as she nodded her head, “Yes, thank you, Ms. Takami. You are permitted to open the Aqueach Beach to the public and run its business as usual. See you later.” 

 

Soramaru placed the phone on the floor before snuggling against his body again, lulling back to sleep. He followed soon after.

* * *

 

 

Few hours later, Ranmaru stirred awake. He let out a loud yawn as he stretched his limbs. When he sat up, he glanced down to see Soramaru sprawled on the bed, her bathrobe tie was loose and in danger of becoming undone. Smiling, he fixed her robe and adjusted her body so she would be more comfortable.

 

He swung his feet to the ground as he stood up. Another yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms again, his body now fully awake. Clearly, he couldn’t cook them breakfast, and since it was business hours, it meant today was now Monday. 

 

Ranmaru left the bedroom and headed to the bathroom, intending to clean himself up first before he would stroll the beach and see if he could buy something for them to eat. He splashed water on his face, and sprinkled water on his hair. Staring at the mirror, he found it odd that he wasn’t reeling in disgust whenever he saw his hair in its natural state. Usually, he would run to the nearest store just to buy wax, but right now, he was more comfortable with the non-spiky style. 

 

Discarding the bathrobe on the blanket pile, he approached his clothes and started wearing them. He felt his pants pocket, his wallet and phone was still inside. He pulled out his cellular phone to see if he received any messages, and sure enough, he saw that he did. 

 

**_Notifications:_ **

 

**_13 Missed Calls_ **

**_26 Messages_ **

 

He unlocked his phone and saw most of them came from Reiji. Ranmaru sat down on the couch and dialled his friend’s number, wondering why the hell would he be spammed. They had no task during the weekends, unless Saotome had something up his sleeves again. A few rings, and then Reiji picked up. 

 

“Ranran!” His voice was filled with panic and worry. Poor guy. 

 

“Hey, Reiji,” Ranmaru casually responded, glancing at the door, wondering if she’ll wake up soon, “What’s up? What’s with the calls and messages?” 

 

“Where are you?! We’d been looking all over you, you know?!” He heard him exhale on the other end, “Look, I’m glad you sound fine, but whatever happened between you and Haruka, you have to give me an explanation on your attempt to rape her.” 

 

“Attempt?” It triggered Ranmaru. He  _ had _ the right to make her  _ his _ ! He clenched his fists tight, his knuckles turning white, his body shaking from rage, “What the hell did she tell you, Reiji? What lies did she say to make her the fucking victim?” He kept his voice calm and his tone low, he didn’t want to disturb Soramaru. 

 

“Dude, Toki saw her crying and naked in  _ your _ apartment the day before yesterday! Her clothes were torn apart-” 

 

He quickly rose from his seat, “How the fuck did Tokiya know about my damn apartment?!” Ranmaru couldn’t contain his smoldering anger anymore. To hell with it! “You know me, Reiji. I don’t fucking share my location with  _ anyone,  _ not even with you guys!” 

 

The other end turned quiet. Ranmaru could only hear his own heavy breaths. 

 

“...When we later arrived,” Reiji took a long, shaky breath, his voice low and slow, “It was Toki who called us, me and Otoyan. I didn’t see her phone…” Nervous, Ranmaru heard shuffling noises on the other end, “Haruka told us that you almost raped her, but ran away. She didn’t tell us exactly why you attempted such thing.” 

 

It seemed like Tokiya was still hiding the fact that they were in relationship… “How did Tokiya reacted?” 

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I said, how did Tokiya reacted?” 

 

“Well…” Ranmaru heard him pause, “He was unusually overprotective, hiding her body away from our view. I can’t even examine her if she was hurt because Toki pushes me away.” Reiji clicked his tongue, then Ranmaru heard him tap his foot, “Ranran, is your relationship over with Haruka?” 

 

“Yes. I can’t remember if I actually told her that, but seeing how  _ she _ cheated behind my back, it should be a clear message-” 

 

“Wait, cheated?!” Reiji’s voice squeaked, unable to accept that hard fact, “Haruka will never-”

 

“She did and it’s true!” Ranmaru punched the wall to prove his point. He heard Reiji yelp from surprise. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, “Look, just listen to me Reiji. Let me tell you all about it, alright?”

* * *

 

 

Comfort was the first thing that came from her mind. Her eyes fluttered open as a loud yawn escape her lips. When she rolled over, instead of feeling the pleasant warmth of her beloved, she felt the radiating heat of the mattress. Soramaru was confused for a second until she realized he might be in the bathroom or watching TV in the living room. 

 

Rising from the bed, she glanced down to see that her robe was unusually tighter than last night. A blush dusted her cheeks, thinking about Ranmaru tying the knot so her chest wouldn’t be seen. She got off from her bed and cleaned it up. She walked to the door, hearing silence. Soramaru swallowed a lump on her throat then opened the door. 

 

The next thing she heard made her jaw drop. 

 

“I know, I know. Reiji, I tried, I really tried. I just thought it’ll salvage my relationship with her, but coaxing her to give in to my needs was wrong.” Ranmaru took a deep breath and turned his head to the side, “Honestly, I realized it was  _ my  _ fault as well that made her like that. But it’s all in the past now. I’m not sure if I can forgive her, hell, I’m not even sure if I can forgive myself for being the monster in her closet.”

 

“Ranmaru…” Soramaru whispered. She felt her stomach sink, but it wasn’t because she was disgusted with him or what was the call really about, but how she pitied him. Ranmaru did everything he could to salvage his relationship with Haruka, even playing as the devil’s advocate, but it only made things worse. 

 

The man didn’t hear her as he went silent, listening to the caller on the other end. She softly closed the door behind her, and just stood there, listening from the sidelines for now. 

 

“...Thanks, Reiji.” He faced the TV again, a pleased smile on his lips, “I don’t wanna talk with her yet. I just… I have a lot of things in mind right now. I’ll talk to you more when I get back.” He turned his head to the bedroom and saw Soramaru watching him, acknowledging his shocked expression with a wave and a gentle smile, mouthing that she understood, “I promise. I won’t hurt her again. Thanks to the angel I meet at that fateful night…” He ended the call and pocketed his cellphone. 

 

Ranmaru patted his hand on the vacant seat beside him, “Sorry if I disturbed your sleep.” 

 

Soramaru shook her head as she walked towards him, “You didn’t. I see that you’re dressed as well.” She noted as she sat down beside him. 

 

“I was planning to find us something to eat, but Reiji called, so…” He shrugged with a sheepish grin, “Here I am, still inside.” 

 

Soramaru chuckled, “I have packed sandwich in the mini fridge. Is that alright with you?” 

 

“It’s fine. Oh, and your clothes are over there.” He pointed on the neatly-folded articles of clothing.

 

“Be back in a jiffy.” She squeezed his shoulder before leaving the comfort of the couch, dashing towards her clothes then to the bedroom.

* * *

 

 

After consuming their sandwich and Ranmaru summarizing what he’d talked with Reiji, the pair was cuddling on the couch. Soramaru’s head was resting against his chest, as their hands intertwined on his lap. Her free hand lazily drew circles on his shirt. 

 

“You really had it tough, you know?” She moved their intertwined hands so she could lie her head down on his lap, stretching her legs and placing her feet on the armrest. 

 

“Yeah, but I really don’t care about it anymore.” He placed their intertwined hands against her forehead, his other hand playing with her black medium-length tresses. 

 

“Because you had me?” She playfully grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“You guessed it.” He flashed his pearly white teeth in return. 

 

Soramaru glanced up to stare at him, scowling at his idiotic grin, “I was only kidding, you know?” She narrowed her eyes, “You  _ do _ realize that they’ll look for you, right? Besides, Haruka has a more ‘believable’ tale in the end; she’s a girl, after all. Plus, considering how we… fell in love in just a day, no doubt they’ll think we’re having an empty fling.” She affectionately rubbed her chin against his chest, proving her next words, “That is definitely  _ not _ the case, and you proved me that.”

 

“Not  _ all  _ of them, you know?” He twirled his finger on her locks, as he kept smiling down at her, “Reiji is taking my side of the story into account.  _ Especially _ proving to him that Haruka herself is  _ cheating _ behind my back, after he remembers the marks all over her skin that Tokiya desperately tries to hide from view.” 

 

“Wait a-” Soramaru pulled away from him, “Don’t tell me…” 

 

“He’s having doubts about Tokiya now, too.” Ranmaru chuckled. He didn’t explicitly say that Tokiya was the one that Haruka chose over him, but hearing Reiji’s horrified words, he couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s realization.

 

“But anyway, like I said, I don’t really give two shits about this whole situation anymore. They can hate me all they want, but what matters is that I found someone new and someone I love and  _ actually _ loves me back.” Seeing her sit beside him instead of snuggling him, his arm flew around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, “And that’s you.” 

 

Soramaru shook her head, a deep red colored her cheeks. “We can’t move on until we face it, but right now, let’s just enjoy the day we have together.”  

 

The man softly took hold of one of Soramaru’s hands, as he gently brought her down on her back, their faces inches apart “Even if everything goes to hell and it finds me again, I’ll at least have that angel I met that fateful night guiding me and guarding me. As long as I have you, I’m not afraid of what any assholes might do to me,” A small smile curled on his lips, “That’s why I don’t care anymore.”

 

“You and your uncaring nature to whatever happens to you…” Her face softened, squeezing their intertwined hands, “I have to at least knock some  _ care _ back in you.” She gently collided their foreheads together, “Because honestly, I feel like I’m not doing much.” 

 

“What do you mean?” His brows creased from worry. 

 

Soramaru closed the distance between their lips, catching him off guard. She proceeded to speak no further as her tongue did the talking, she brushed it past his lips to thrust it inside his vulnerable mouth, flicking his tongue.

 

Her free hand glided on his body, capturing every details of his toned body, while her tongue explored inside his warm cavern. Ranmaru groaned at his sudden intimacy, the passion burned strongly inside his heart. He let her take the lead on the dance, his tongue being tickled by her wet muscle, their salivas mixed in taste. 

 

Realizing what he meant, his eyes blinked open. He abruptly pulled away from her, a string of saliva attached between their lips. Soramaru was confused, then was even more puzzled when her vision landed on his face. He was on the verge of crying. 

 

“Ranmaru?” Did she do something wrong? Her lips trembled from fear. 

 

Soramaru was pulled back up, wrapping her in a tightest of embrace, his other hand guiding her legs so she straddle him. He firmly secured his hug, his face nuzzling on her scalp. 

 

“Sora…” He choked out, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. 

 

Soramaru looked up to see him crying from joy, which cleared up her misconception of screwing up. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as her hands cupped his cheek. 

 

Her display of affection tugged his heartstrings, and he couldn’t be happier. “You really do love me.” He sniffed, smiling down at her.

 

“I do.” Her thumbs caressed his cheeks, her eyes sparkling, “As I’d told you, I fell for you, too…” 

 

“I’m sorry if I turned into a pansy,” He shook his head, “You’re  _ initiating _ , which I never felt…” His body trembled as he let out a soft sob, “It’s a big deal for me. It really is.” 

 

“Oh, Ranmaru…” Soramaru glide her hands to brush the tears on the corner of his eyes. It hurts to know that her assumptions about Haruka was right when they talked at the bar. Ranmaru was a good man, reactive and pushy, but he meant well. There had to be a reason why Tokiya fell in love with someone like her, but she would know when the time is right. 

 

She didn’t know how to comfort someone, so she tentatively leaned closer to plant a gentle peck on his cheek, as her thumb wiped the tears from his face. She kept kissing his face as his cries died down. 

 

To be comforted by an angel and to be kissed on the painful scars… He couldn’t be happier, he really couldn’t. Ranmaru was the happiest man alive, and his tears spoke what he couldn’t say in words. He was one lucky bastard to meet her before he spiral into depression, before he could potentially sully his name and his father’s legacy, and he was luckier to have a romantic relationship with her, and he was the luckiest man alive to ask for her hand in marriage. 

 

Feeling his tears subside, he aligned his face so he could return the kiss. She immediately deepened the kiss, her hands tugging on his silver locks as she scooted closer, pushing her breasts against his firm chest. Her eyes were closed and scarlet hues dusted her cheeks. Ranmaru didn’t know how to respond to her intimacy, but to only mewl from pleasure as he felt the rising tent in his pants. 

 

God, he was so fucking blessed. 

 

Ranmaru felt her pull away, another string of saliva connecting their mouth together, then breaking off to fall on their chin. She retracted her fingers away from his hair to tentatively plant her palms against his chest. 

 

He was about to ask her on what she was planning but his words crumbled as she felt her lean close to his neck, her teeth grazing on his pale skin. A groan rumbled in his throat as he felt shivers ran down his spine. She nipped and suckled his exposed flesh as her fingers danced against the fabric of his shirt. 

 

Ranmaru felt weak. His arms dropped on his side as he succumbed to pleasure, the fact that he didn’t asked her to do this was making his head spin in glee. 

 

Soramaru trailed her lips to his bobbing Adam’s apple and licked his throat. The red marks on his skin was  _ her _ doing. It was only right that he got marked by herself. 

 

Her mind was clouded by one thing: she wanted to prove how much she loved him. 

 

His groans and occasional cries of her name made her panties wet. Her body shuddered when she felt his erection beneath her. Swallowing a lump on her throat, she took a deep breath and faced him. 

 

“Take me to the bed.”

 

Those five words sent a jolt of pleasure on his nerves. Swallowing his saliva, his arms wrapped around her body, carrying her bridal style. He stood up to heed her request, his eyes lingered on her. 

 

Ranmaru couldn’t stop his body from shaking when she adjusted herself to nibble on the crook of his neck. “H-Hey, you’re not making this easy, y’know?” He yelp when she responded with a gentle bite. 

 

“Hurry up and make me love you.” Soramaru giggled at his annoyed face. 

 

She would show him how much she reciprocates his genuine love for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half is the final chapter of this novella! Thank you everyone who read and left kudos on my work! It truly means a lot to me, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint like last time!


End file.
